Second Generations
by redlette
Summary: Harriet and her friends are all grown up with children of their own, but that doesn't mean life is ever boring. Harriet's past and present meet in a way she never thought possible. Will the consequences turn the wizarding world on its head?
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is intended to be a sequel (of sorts) to Second Chances. If you have not read the previous work then you may struggle to follow events in this story. I would recommend reading it first. I hope you enjoy this little tale. Thanks for reading, redlette ;)

 **Blast from the Past**

Dudley Dursley had a very normal family, thank you very much. He had a job as head bouncer in a London nightclub, which was where he had had met his wife Dianne, and lived in a cozy terraced house in the London suburbs. He had two normal children, a normal pet cat and a normal car, which he drove to take his children to visit their very normal grandparents in Surrey at least once a month. No one would have guessed that Dudley grew up in the same house as a witch. Especially not such a famous witch as Harriet Potter.

This was probably because Dudley kept that part of his childhood secret from everyone, including Dianne. After all, Dudley had been awful to Harriet when they were children. He had tormented her and made her life a misery. He had been a spoilt little brat, who had hated sharing house space with Harriet and had bullied her relentlessly, as had his parents. He had known Potter was an orphan, left on the doorstep as a baby, but that had not made him sympathetic to her. He had copied his parents in treating her like a servant and had made her his personal punchbag until they were eleven.

He wished he could say that he had stopped hitting her because he grew up and realised that hitting girls was wrong, but it had been because they had discovered that she was a witch. Naturally his parents, who were also very normal, had forbidden her to speak of her magic and had lived in constant fear of anyone discovering what she was. Things had changed for Dudley over the years and, after Harriet had saved him from a dementor when they were fifteen, Dudley had realised that he'd misjudged her. Although they weren't close these days, Dudley still had a grudging respect for her and had exchanged a few letters with her since he had reached adulthood and moved away from his parents home. He had never mentioned his witch cousin to his wife or children, after all who would believe him anyway.

It was early on a July morning and it was already getting light outside. Dudley was just returning from his shift at the nightclub and was feeling tired and irritable. He had meant to refuse admission to a group of oddly dressed men that night, but had ended up letting them in and buying them all a drink. It had made him feel quite grumpy and determined not to let them in if they came again, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what they looked like. He groaned as he levered himself out of his car and stretched. He noticed a brown owl perched on the garden fence, hooting dolefully, and he frowned at it. He was no animal expert, but he was pretty sure owls were usually only out in the dark. This owl seemed particularly brave, simply hopping out of his reach when he tried to shoo it away, and it ruffled it feathers. He knew Potter had used owls to communicate with her friends from school, but she always used the normal post when she wrote to him. Dudley decided it must just be a pet that had escaped from a local breeder and ignored it, walking up his front path to put his key in the door.

On the mat was a familiar looking envelope. It was addressed to:

Mr Maxwell Dursley,

Front bedroom,

8 Heron's Rise,

Barnet,

London.

The sound of a gigantic man knocking down a door on a windswept island echoed through Dudley's mind and he shuddered. Why on earth would Max be receiving a letter like Potter's? Surely Max wasn't like Potter? Max was Dudley's eldest son and today was his eleventh birthday. Dianne was taking the kids out with their friends today while he slept and this evening they would have a family party before he went to work. Max had been talking about going to the skate park all week and would no doubt be up early. Dudley wasn't sure he could face this conversation until he had had some sleep. He trudged upstairs holding the letter and quietly entered the bedroom he shared with Dianne. He put the letter on his bedside table while he got ready for bed and climbed under the sheets, careful not to wake his wife. He stared at the letter for a long time, before putting it in his drawer and falling asleep.

XXXXXX

Dudley woke to a quiet house. He checked the time, almost five in the evening, that meant that Dianne and the kids would be home soon. Dudley jumped up and dressed quickly, before going downstairs to hang the banners and balloons for Max's birthday. He had just finished putting all the wrapped gifts on the kitchen table when they arrived home.

"Daddy!" yelled Violet, his nine year old daughter, throwing herself into his arms.

He picked her up and spun her round, setting her back oon her feet giggling.

"You should have seen me Dad," Max babbled excitedly, "I did a full three-sixty, and a kick-flip, and a somersault and I didn't fall off once."

"The man there didn't believe it was his first time skating," Violet grinned, "it was almost like he was flying."

Dudley's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch.

"How did you know how to do those tricks then son?" he asked.

"I've seen them on TV and I just thought I can do that, and I did." Max said with a shrug, taking off his jacket. "It's like that time at school when I wanted to climb that really tall tree, I just sort of did it, but I don't know how."

"Neither did the teachers," giggled Violet, "it was funny when they called the fire brigade."

Dudley remembered the incident clearly, everyone had scolded Max for getting so high in the tree and getting stuck, but no one could figure out how he managed to get up there. There was also the time when Max was little and he had fallen off a climbing frame, he should have been injured but there wasn't a mark on him. Violet had said that he had 'floated like a feather', but they had dismissed that as a little girl's imagination. He could remember other strange things happening over the years, now he thought about it.

"Can we open my presents now Dad?" asked Max, and Dudley looked up at his son's excited face.

"Sure son," he smiled, "and then we'll do your cake." he ruffled the boy's blonde hair and they sat down to the birthday tea. After the cake there would be a fairly tricky discussion about a letter, but he would deal with that after the cake.

XXXXXX

Dudley was enjoying a slice of birthday cake and a cup of tea when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" bellowed Max, thumping down the stairs at high speed.

Dudley smiled at Dianne and then got to his feet to check who it was. In the doorway stood an elderly but severe looking woman, with glasses and her white hair done in a tight bun. Despite her age she stood straight with no walking stick in sight. She was dressed in a simple skirt and blouse, in a beige tartan pattern, and wore what appeared to be a cape around her shoulders. Dudley felt a sinking feeling.

"Can I help you at all madam?" Max asked politely, holding the door.

"Maxwell Dursley I assume?" said the woman, in a Scottish accent while peering over the top of her spectacles. "And you must be Dudley Dursley."

"Unk." managed Dudley.

"I apologise for dropping by unannounced," said the woman, "but when our first letter went unread we thought it advisable for me to visit personally. We obviously wanted to avoid any...incidents like before." she arched her eyebrows at him and he gulped.

"Sorry," he managed, "please, come in. I have a feeling this could be a long conversation."

"Who is it Dud?" called Dianne, as they walked into the sitting room, Max in the lead and looking confused.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the woman, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to explain your son's letter to you."

"What letter?" said Dianne, Max and Violet. Dudley ran his hand through his hair and looked at the floor.

"I was going to give it to him." he sighed. "I just remembered all the trouble when Harriet got hers and-"

"Your cousin Harriet?" said Dianne, in surprise. "What has she got to do with this?"

Dudley looked at McGonagall for help, but she just gave a thin lipped smile. He looked around at the curious faces of his family and took a deep breath.

"My cousin Harriet is a witch," he said quietly, "and it seems that so is Max, well, a wizard.

"Don't be ridiculous Dud," laughed Dianne, shrilly, "there's no such thing as magic."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and disappeared. There was a tabby cat sitting primly where she had been standing. It had black, spectacle-like markings around it's eyes. It swished it's tail and then, just as suddenly, McGonagall was standing there again, smiling slightly.

"Awesome!" laughed Max, "can I learn to change into an animal?"

"Some wizards and witches can," McGonagall told him seriously, "but it's very advanced magic."

"Are you sure I'm really...I mean, there hasn't been some sort of misunderstanding has there?" Max asked, biting his bottom lip. "I can't do magic, I'd know wouldn't I?"

"No mistake Mr Dursley," smiled McGonagall, "and I'm sure you must have done things that you can't quite explain, things that people may have called strange."

"Like the skatepark." squeaked Violet, excitedly. "Oh wow! My brother is going learn magic. Now anyone who is mean to me will be turned into a slug."

"I'm afraid not Violet," said McGonagall kindly, "Max will not be allowed to use magic outside school and not in front of muggles, that's non-magical people." she explained at their blank looks. "There are laws and rules in our world designed to keep it secret from the non-magical community. You must agree never to discuss it with anyone who is not already aware of it."

"How did Max become a-a wizard?" asked Dianne, having just recovered enough to speak from the shock of a grown woman turning into a cat in front of her. "Is it from Dudley's cousin?"

"Harriet's mother was a muggle born witch, but Dudley's mother wasn't." McGonagall said. "It has been known for magic to lie dormant and skip a generation, but then it is also common for witches and wizards to appear in a family line with no previous evidence of magic. What's important is that Max will be fully integrated into our world where his gifts can be trained and improved. Naturally there are books and other materials that must be purchased."

"Where do we get these types of book?" Dudley asked.

"As you are a muggle family an escort will be provided to take you to Diagon Alley to purchase supplies," McGonagall nodded, "possibly Hagrid?"

"You don't mean that giant do you?" said Dudley, turning white and clutching unconsciously at his backside. "Can't anyone else take us?"

"Would it be better if I asked Harriet to show you around?" she said with a smile. "That way she can explain everything to your family and Max can meet some other magical children. I believe she has five of her own now, and there are the Weasley's and the Malfoy's-" she realised she was rambling and stopped herself.

"Yes," said Dudley faintly, "I think Potter might be a better option."

"Oh it's Potter-Snape now," smiled McGonagall, "but I'm sure she will be only too pleased to help out. I shall owl her immediately and she will be in touch. Your equipment list and train ticket are in your letter, Max. I look forward to seeing you in September."

"Yes Professor," Max gasped, a huge grin on his face, "and thank you."

"My pleasure young man." she said to Max, and then to Dudley and Dianne, "Harriet will explain everything."

"So will Dudley." Dianne said, shooting Dudley a 'look'.

"I'm sure he will." McGonagall with a smirk, and then she disappeared with a crack, making them all jump.


	2. Harriet Potter-Snape

**Harriet Potter-Snape**

Dudley checked nervously out of the window of his house. No sign of Harriet yet. She was due to pick them up in five minutes and take them to her summer home somewhere in the West Country. Dudley didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that Harriet had a 'summer home' or the fact that she intended to transport them all quite so far by magic. His only other experience of magical travel was when they were hidden by The Order, it was not something he was keen to repeat. It had felt like his whole body was being squeezed through a hosepipe and left him feeling quite ill.

Max was jumping around the living room with excitement, tripping over the suitcases as he moved between the window and kitchen, waiting for the arrival of another real-life witch.

"Will she come on a broom Dad?" he asked, for about the third time. Dudley fervently hoped not, but he managed a weak smile as he spoke to his son.

"Maybe son, but I think it might be against the rules in a place where lots of muggles live." he said, feeling strange using the word. "She might come in a car, they have those, or maybe she'll do that magical disappearing thing the professor did."

"How will we get to where she lives?" he asked, unable to help himself. "Will she magic us there, or make us fly?"

"I really have no clue," he laughed, "I know they sometimes travel using fireplaces, but I don't think they can do that here."

"Cool!" said Max, his eyes wide.

"This looks like her." said Dudley, as an ordinary looking woman turned into their road.

She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt which read 'Holyhead Harpies', with a black leather jacket and pointy boots. Her wild dark hair was held back in a ponytail, but seemed to be making efforts to escape it. She looked distinctly unmagical.

"She looks really...normal." said Violet. "Are you sure it's her Dad?"

"I think I know what my own cousin looks like." Dudley laughed as Max ran to open the door. "Wait Max, let me get the door."

Dudley opened the door and Harriet's green eyes sparkled as she winked at him.

"Hey there Big D," she smirked, "this is a real turn up for the books isn't it?"

"Big D?" said Max pulling a face.

"Just something my mates called me when I was younger," Dudley said, flushing, "and honestly not the worst thing she could have called me."

"You not still going by 'Ickle Duddykins' are you?" laughed Harriet, and Max broke into hysterical laughter.

"Vi," he called, "listen to this." and he ran off to tell his sister the nickname.

"I suppose I deserve that," Dudley laughed, "but please don't tell them any more."

"It's fine Dudley," Harriet smiled, "I really am here to help. I'm past any childish grudges or hard feelings about when we were kids. My husband isn't quite as fine about it, but he will get over it eventually, in the meantime he's on his best behaviour."

"He doesn't like me?" Dudley nodded, "That's understandable. I was a real prick to you when we were kids. I should have apologised sooner, but now Max is going to be part of that world I need to be okay with you. I just hope you can forgive me."

"I already did Dudley," she said, "your parents are a different matter, but we're cool."

"Have you got time to come in?" he asked awkwardly, "Or do we have to leave now?"

"We've got some time." Harriet said checking a strange looking pocket watch, and Dudley led her into the living room.

"This is my wife Dianne," he said, waving his arm at Dianne, "this is my cousin."

"Call me Di," said Dianne, jumping up from the armchair, "lovely to meet you. I've heard so much about you, well, recently anyway."

Dianne was a similar height to Harriet, but as blonde as she was dark. The two women hugged and smiled at each other. Dudley was pleased how calmly Dianne was taking this. She had shouted at him for about an hour when he had told her about Harriet's abilities and how she had been treated. When she had calmed down she had made him promise he would find a way to make it up to her if he could.

"Dont worry," Harriet told her, "I know it's a lot to take in, but you will get used to the idea. Max will be great at Hogwarts, my two eldest boys will look out for him, they're already in the second year, and my other son starts in September too so Max will know at least one person his age."

"Two eldest?" said Dudley, "You have twins?"

"Yeah," Harriet grinned at him, "Harry James is the eldest by twenty minutes, and Severus Regulus is the youngest. They're a right pair of jokers, but too clever for their own good sometimes. They are so identical even I struggle to tell them apart and they look just like their father."

"What about the others?" asked Dianne, "The Headmistress said you have five."

"Well," said Harriet, smiling as she thought of her family, "Albus Sirius is the same age as Max, he looks like my dad. Then you have Lily Eileen, she's nine and she's really quiet and thoughtful. Then there's the youngest, Ruby Minerva, she's seven and more trouble than the rest of them put together. She has a thing for animals and the things she brings home can be tricky to get rid of. She would give the twins a run for their money in the mischief stakes."

"They sound like hard work." laughed Dianne. "I'm run off my feet with just Dud, Max and Violet."

"The house elves help, otherwise I'd never keep up with them all." Harriet said, she laughed at their confused faces. "Sorry, I forget you don't know all this stuff. I'll show you the elves when we get to the house."

Max and Violet ran in to the living room giggling and stopped shyly in front of Harriet.

"Can you do stuff like the lady that came before?" Violet asked, looking excited.

Harriet crouched down until she was at eye level with Violet and pulled her wand from her jacket pocket. She took Violet's hand and held it, palm up, in front of her. She waved her wand and a small purple flower, with five petals, appeared on Violet's hand.

"That is a sweet violet," said Harriet, "It's enchanted to never wither. So it can be worn in the hair of a sweet Violet."

"Thank you!" said Violet, looking awed, and she slipped it into her hair.

"Do I get one of those?" said Max pointing at her wand.

"You will," she told him, "but not until we visit Diagon Alley. Just don't use it out of school, trust me on this."

"How are we getting to your house?" Max asked, eyes shining. "Dad said we probably won't be allowed to fly."

"He would be right," Harriet chuckled, "I've arranged for something called a portkey. It's easier for more people and it's quicker than brooms." she waved her wand and their cases vanished. "I've sent your luggage ahead, but it's almost time now. Everyone stand up and make sure you're touching the portkey."

"That's just an old hair brush." said Dudley, as Harriet pulled the portkey from her pocket.

"It's supposed to look like that," smiled Harriet, "ten seconds left, everyone grab on."

Dudley grabbed the hair brush, feeling a little silly, and waited while Harriet consulted her pocket watch. It had more than the usual number of hands and faces. One face was flipped forward so Dudley could just make it out. Each hand was the face of a person, seven in total, and instead of numbers there was writing around the circumference. It said things like; home, school, travelling, trouble, lost and work.

"That's an unusual watch." Dudley remarked.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley got one each for Evan and I, for a wedding present." said Harriet. "Hold tight now, three, two, one."

Dudley gave a shout of alarm as he felt a tugging sensation behind his navel, he tried to let go of the hair brush in his fright, but his fingers seemed to be stuck. Everything was swirling and he was spinning around the brush, watching the shocked looks of his family as they were all spun wildly. Then just as suddenly the whirling stopped and they all fell to the floor with a bump, except Harriet who stood over them laughing.

"Sorry I should have warned you," Harriet said, pulling Dianne and Dudley to their feet, "portkey travel can really mess with your balance if you're not used to it."

"That was fun, can we do it again?" said Violet, and they all laughed.

"Well, welcome to the Potter-Snape Cottage." Harriet said, waving her hand across the field they had landed in at a large house.

Potter-Snape Cottage was an unusual looking building. It had two large towers, one on either side, and a large thatched-roofed building in the centre. It was surrounded on three sides by impossibly tall hedges, that Dudley was sure were held up by magic. From where they stood the front fence looked like an ordinary picket fence. With gates in it to a driveway and path leading up to the main house. On the driveway was a large motorbike and side-car. The garden was busy but neatly tended, with plants and bushes Dudley had never seen before. A few trees surrounded the base of the left tower, their topmost branches just below the third level of windows.

"What's that?" asked Max, with his mouth gaping as they neared the gate. "It's like a giant bubble."

"You can see it?" Harriet asked in surprise. "Impressive. It's the security wards, they keep the grounds safe and keep unwanted guests out. Usually untrained wizards can't see them, but you can."

"It's sort of glittery," Max said, "how can you not see it?"

"I can't see a thing son." said Dudley.

"You may have a Ravenclaw there Dudley." Harriet grinned.

"What's Ravenclaw?" said Max.

"It's one of the Hogwarts houses," Harriet said, "Ravenclaw is usually where the clever one's go."

"What others are there?" Max asked.

"The kids will tell you all about it," Harriet smiled, opening the gate as the wards let them through, "they should be around here somewhere."

Two identical faces peered over a nearby bush, grinning cheekily. The two boys had pale skin, thick dark hair, slightly over-large noses with a slight hook and jet-black eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Hey mum!" both the faces said.

"We weren't expecting-" said the first.

"-You back for ages." finished the other.

"What are you two up too?" Harriet said suspiciously.

"Just playing-" said the first.

"-With our youngest sister." finished the second.

"They helped me find Tatters." said a young girl, with dark hair with a hint of red, as she peered around the side of the bush.

She had bright green eyes and looked very like Harriet. In one hand she had the tail of a very large, black and white speckled cat. The cat was sitting beside her looking extremely grumpy, with patches of fur missing and only half an ear on its head. It looked like a vicious cat, but it sat placidly next to the girl, even though it looked unhappy about it.

"Tatters follows you everywhere Ruby," Harriet frown, "why did the boys have to help you find him?"

"He got stuck in the tall tree again." Ruby said, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. "Harry and Sevvie had to take me up to get him on their brooms."

"Ruby Minerva," Harriet said sternly, "what have I told you about going on your brothers' brooms?"

"You said I wasn't to fly them," Ruby said, "but I didn't, I sat on the back and Harry and Sevvie flew."

"Harry and Severus knew full well not to take you up." she frowned at the twins and they began to edge away. "Stop right there you two. You can take Dudley and his family in to the house while I talk with Ruby, but I haven't finished with you yet."

The boys grinned at Dudley and beckoned him and the others to follow, leaving Harriet lecturing Ruby. They each had a broomstick over one shoulder and Max eyed it excitedly as they followed them up to the house. They pushed open the front door to reveal a large entrance hall, with a large staircase at one end and two wooden doors leading from each side. They followed the twins, through the second door on the left, into a large living room. There were comfortable sofas around a large fireplace and the walls were lined with bookshelves and pictures. There was a large wooden writing desk in front of a wide window, with a high backed, leather chair in front of it. As they moved further into the room the chair was pushed away from the desk and a man stood up and turned to look at them.

He was tall, pale and slim, with shoulder length black hair and a hooked nose, like the twins. His black eyes sparkled, but not with laughter. As he scowled at Dudley he gave off a definite air of menace. He stepped forward, mouth curling in a sneer, and Dudley couldn't help but step back.

"Dudley Dursley!" he said with an icy tone. "We meet at last."


	3. Evan Snape

**Evan Snape**

The tall man approached them, glaring at Dudley, and loomed over them. He folded his arms across his chest and stared imperiously at Dudley.

"Nothing to say, Dursley?" he snarled.

"I-I...erm," sputtered Dudley, "you must be-"

"Evan Snape!" scolded Harriet from behind them. "What did I say to you?" she put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips at him.

"I-sorry Harriet," he muttered, looking much less intimidating with a sheepish look on his face. "I'll be nice." although he flashed Dudley another glare. He crouched down and smiled at Max and Violet. His face looked completely different when he smiled. The severe mouth turned up in a friendly smile, which smoothed the harsh lines of his jaw and cheeks, and the black eyes became softer. "Very pleased to meet you Max and Violet." he said in a much softer voice than the one he used on Dudley.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Snape." Max said, still looking wary as he shook Evan's hand.

"You look like them." said Violet, pointing at the twins, who smirked at each other.

"They look like me," he nodded, "I'm their dad. They definitely behave more like their mother's side of the family though." he arched his eyebrows at the twins who now wore a look of innocence that wasn't quite convincing. "Their mother and grandfather got into more than their fair share of scrapes at Hogwarts. They appear to be trying to out do the both of them." The twins looked shifty and glanced at their mother.

"Dragging their baby sister along for the ride." Harriet remarked, looking at them meaningfully.

"Yes, but Ruby rarely needs dragging." Evan said smiling as he stood again. "Why don't you boys go and show Max and Violet around, maybe find the others. Try not to get in any more trouble." he added as the twins started grinning.

XXXXXX

Max followed the twins out of the room, Violet slightly behind him, and to the wide staircase at the back of the house. Ruby was sitting on the third step up with Tatters curled around her shoulders. She grinned as she saw them approaching and got to her feet, the cat staying perfectly balanced. She grabbed hold of one twin by his hand.

"Sevvie, Lily and Albie are in the attic. They said to bring Max and Violet up." she said, tugging at her brother's arm.

"Come and meet them-" said Severus.

"-then we can show you the grounds." said the other, who must have been Harry.

"And the brooms." they said together with the same grin.

"Do you two do that a lot?" Max asked, as they climbed the stairs. "The talking together thing?"

"Sometimes." they chorused.

"Actually," said Severus, "we only really do it to freak people out. It's fun to watch them squirm."

"We do it by mistake sometimes though." added Harry, "Drives dad crazy, but mum thinks it's hilarious."

"Your dad's a bit scary." said Max.

"Nah," laughed Harry, "he's the soft touch really. He acts like he's gonna flay us alive or something, but really he let's us get away with murder when mum's not about."

"Mum's the one you have to watch," Severus said, conspiratorially, "she can really shout when she gets going. Then again, we did give them a fair bit to shout about in the first year."

"We shouldn't get caught quite so much this year though." said Harry, looking guilty when Severus nudged him.

"Why not?" asked Max.

They had reached a long landing stretching out from either side of the stairs. It led off to the second floor of the cottage. There was another door directly in front of them, which revealed a smaller wooden staircase leading into the attic. Severus led the way and Harry winked at Max.

"We'll tell you some time," he whispered, "but wait until we get to school."

Max was intrigued, but he said nothing and followed the twins up the stairs.

The attic was huge and piled with boxes and cloth covered piles. In a space near an attic window sat a scruffy haired boy and a red-haired girl. They were leaning over something on the floor. They looked up when they approached.

"Hi," said the scruffy haired boy, jumping up, "you must be Max. I'm Albus, or Al, but not Albie." he stuck his tongue out at Ruby when he said that and she giggled.

"Hi Albus," Max said, "this is my sister Violet or Vi." Violet smiled at him.

"So you're going to be starting Hogwarts with me then?" said Albus. "We can sit together on the Hogwarts Express."

"What's that?" said Max.

"The school train." explained Harry, or possibly Severus.

"Tell me a bit about Hogwarts." said Max, "I've reread my letter about twenty times but it doesn't really tell you anything about it."

"Hogwarts is amazing," said one of the twins, "we started last year and it was even better than we had heard. When you get there you get sorted in the Great Hall, in front of the rest of the school, into one of the four houses. They were founded thousands of years ago by the wizards and witches who built the school. Rowena Ravenclaw founded Ravenclaw House, they're supposed to be really intelligent and insightful. Then there's Helga Hufflepuff's house, Hufflepuff's are loyal and hard working, and Salazar Slytherin's house are ambitious and cunning. Then you have Godric Gryffindor. Who this town is named after. Gryffindor house are supposed to be brave and bold."

"We're in Slytherin," smiled Harry, Max thought, "our cousin Serpens is in Gryffindor. Uncle Ron laughed pumpkin juice out of his nose when he heard."

"Why?" asked Violet.

"Because the animal of Slytherin House is a snake and Serpens is named after the snake constellation." smirked Harry. "His dad, Uncle Draco, was in Slytherin and he was so sure Serpens would be too."

"Was he cross?" asked Violet.

"Of course not," laughed Severus, "Aunt Ginny was in Gryffindor. So were Mum and Dad , and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Uncle Blaise was Slytherin though, and Aunt Luna was in Ravenclaw."

"You've got loads of aunts and uncles," said Max, "is your dad from a massive family?"

"No," said Lily, sitting quietly on the floor, "neither Mum or Dad had any siblings. Our aunts and uncles are all close friends of theirs. They went to school and fought in the war together, Mum says that makes them family."

"Dad says that makes them a pain in the arse," smirked Severus, "but he smiles when he says it."

"What war did they fight in?" asked Violet. "Were they in the army?"

"Not a muggle war," said Albus, "this was a wizard's war, against some guy called Voldemort. He killed Mum's parents, but he couldn't kill Mum, even though she was a baby at the time. Everyone thought he was dead, but he came back again when mum was at school. She beat him loads of times and killed him eventually, with some help from Dad's Dad. He was a teacher at the school and a spy for The Order."

"The good guys," supplied Severus, at Max and Violet's blank looks, "the bad guys were called Death Eaters."

"Severus Snape saved Mum's life a few times," continued Albus, "that's who Sevvie is named for. Voldemort killed him too in the end, but Dad was hidden away safe. He came to Hogwarts in Mum's last year after Voldemort died. They fought werewolves."

"There are real werewolves?" said Violet looking worried.

"Not so many now," said Lily, "Dad found a cure a few years ago. Most people who get bitten drink the potion and they're fine. Uncle Draco is still one though. He can control when he changes though, so he says it's too much fun to have it cured."

"Does that mean your cousin is too?" said Max.

"No," said Lily, "Dad made Aunt Ginny a potion to take when she was pregnant that stopped it being passed on. She wasn't worried, but Draco insisted."

"There's so much to remember," said Max, "I'll never be able to keep up."

"It's fine," said Albus, "lots of muggle borns come knowing less than you do now and they cope fine. We'll tell you as much as we can, but don't worry too much."

"So whay else can you tell me?" said Max, still slightly concerned.

"What about quidditch?" said Ruby.

"What's quidditch?" asked Violet and Max.

"It's a sport played on brooms." said Lily, getting to her feet. "We can explain the rules to you."

"Even better," said Albus, excitedly, "come down to the garden. We have a practice pitch."

"We can show you." said the twins together.

XXXXXX

Harriet and Dianne chatted comfortably together in the living room, while Evan and Dudley sat slightly awkwardly. Evan seemed to be trying to glare at Dudley while looking neutral whenever Harriet looked over. The effect wasn't quite as intimidating as it was supposed to be. Dudley decided to try and break the ice, despite Evan's obvious hostility.

"So is that your motorbike on the driveway Evan?" he asked. Evan snorted at him, which earned him a look from Harriet.

"No," he sneered, "that monstrosity was inherited by Harriet, from her godfather. I prefer more subtlety to my travel."

"What he means," interrupted Harriet, with a smirk, "is I took him for a ride on it once and he screamed like a little girl."

"Hardly surprising, with you in control of the damn thing." Evan retorted, but he was smiling fondly at her. "Impetuous, foolhardy Gryffindor."

"Takes one to know one dear." she winked at him. "Why don't you take Dudley to look at the bike while I show Dianne the house? I'm sure you'll find the kids in the garden when you're finished. We'll bring some lunch out for everyone when we're done."

"Yes dear." muttered Evan, standing and glaring at Dudley again, then growling. "Come Dursley, follow me."

The motorbike stood gleaming on the driveway and Dudley made an appreciative noise. He ran his hands over the frame and engine, wondering how deep its roar would be.

"Have you got the key?" he asked Evan, "Do you think I could start it, maybe ride it?"

"No key needed." Evan said with a withering look. He pulled his wand from his sleeve, Dudley backed up slightly, and Evan tapped the handlebars. The engine roared into life, a deep loud rumbling.

"Sounds amazing." Dudley said, edging closer with a look of longing. "Can I just sit on it? I always wanted a motorbike like this."

"By all means," Evan said, with an evil smile that Dudley completely missed, "why don't you take it for a quick spin up the drive?"

"Really?" Dudley breathed. He sat astride the bike, the engine purring beneath him, and then slowly pulled away. He gently trundled down the driveway and turned round at the end.

"You can go faster than that." smirked Evan.

Dudley gunned the engine and accelerated towards the house, but as the speed built up the front wheel lifted off the ground and the bike soared into the air. Dudley clung on for dear life as the bike rolled in the air and flew over the main building of the house. He closed his eyes as the bike narrowly avoided the right tower and flipped upside down. He screamed in terror as he felt the bike spiralling around through the air. He opened his eyes again to see a tall post, with a hoop like a lollipop at the top, rapidly getting closer. He was vaguely aware of shouting and figures moving nearby, but in his terror he didn't notice who they were. The post filled Dudley's vision and he knew he was going to hit it, but he couldn't do anything about it. He heard a sickening crunch, then felt a blinding pain, before everything went dark.


	4. Learning to Fly

**Learning to fly.**

Harriet and Dianne heard the screaming ran out into the back garden. They saw Dudley clinging to the motorbike screaming, heading straight for the quidditch pitch, and the motorbike spiralling as it flew straight at one of the goals.

"Let go of the throttle!" Evan yelled as he chased through the house and into the garden. He spotted his wife frowning at him and the slight grin he was wearing immediately faded to a carefully blank face. "Crap." he muttered, when Harriet raised an eyebrow and shook her head. He was going to hear about this later. He looked up to see Dudley collide with the post with a crunch, much to the surprise of all the children playing there, and start to fall.

"Arresto Momentum!" shouted Harriet waving her wand as Dianne screamed.

Dudley's fall slowed and he almost floated to the floor.

Evan waved his wand at the motorbike and it vanished back to the driveway. He hurried over to where his wife was checking on Dudley. She had him conscious and sitting up, but he looked dazed.

"Is he alright?" Evan asked.

"I've healed a couple of bumps and bruises," Harriet said, glaring at him, "but he could probably do with a healing draught for his head. You can take him to the tower and get one while I fix the practice hoop. You might need one yourself if you don't rein it in."

"I didn't mean for him to get hurt," Evan said looking guilty, "it was just a joke."

"And you say the twins get it from my side." she said shaking her head. "Honestly Ev, you're supposed to be an adult."

Evan hung his head as Harriet scolded him. The twins were stood next to Max enjoying the show. One of them nudged him in the ribs.

"This is brilliant," he said when Max met his gaze, "I love it when mum moans at someone else."

"Yeah," said the other twin, "but she's the only one who can get away with shouting at him like that. Almost everyone else is a bit scared of him."

"I thought you said he was a softy?" said Max.

"He is at home," said the first twin, "apparently his dad was a scary guy, everyone just seems to assume he is too."

"Not that that's a bad thing," said the second, "people do what he says and don't give him any crap. Well, except Mum."

They giggled as a reprimanded Evan led Dudley, staggering slightly, to the left tower.

"Is Dad going to be okay?" asked Max.

"Of course," said Albus from behind him, "Mum can heal most injuries, years of practice she says, and what she can't fix Dad usually has a potion for."

"Is he a doctor or something?" asked Violet.

"No," said Albus, "he owns an apothecary, but it runs itself these days. He spends most of his time researching and creating new potions. He also does some work with the Auror's occasionally, he's a bit of an expert on dark magic, so is Mum."

"What's an Auror?" asked Max.

"Dark wizard catchers." said one twin. "Uncle Ron used to be one, but he works in his brother's joke shop now. Just wait till you see it."

"Wait till you see Diagon Alley." grinned the other twin. "I bet you come with us to get your school stuff."

Max's head was swimming with so many questions, he couldn't think of just one to ask. He was saved the trouble when the twins decided that broomstick flying lessons were in order.

XXXXXX

Evan guided Dudley through the door of the tower and up a spiral staircase. At the top of the tower was a large room, filled with bottles and packets of potions and ingredients, all neatly labelled and organised. There was a desk, covered in boxes of paperwork, in one corner and a tall glass cabinet in another. Evan gestured for Dudley to sit in one of two high backed chairs by the desk and waved his wand at the cabinet.The top drawer opened and a small blue glass bottle floated intp Evan's hand. Dudley gaped at it and sat in the chair.

"Drink this Dursley." Evan said, and Dudley swallowed the contents of the bottle without thinking.

"Yuck!" said Dudley, his head suddenly feeling clearer. "What was that?"

"A simple healing draught," said Evan, slumping in the chair opposite, "do you feel better?"

"Yes actually." Dudley said, with surprise. "Erm, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," smirked Evan, "but by all means ask your question."

"Did I just fly on a motorbike?" Dudley asked.

"Fly, spiral out of control, crash, yes you did." Evan said.

"I was hoping it was the concussion." said Dudley faintly.

"Yes, well," Evan squirmed a little, "I should apologise for that. I should have never let you ride that infernal machine, or should have at least warned you about the flying."

"I rode a flying motorbike." Dudley said, with a dazed look.

"Yes, sorry." Evan said. "It was a childish prank and I should not have let my feelings about past events influence my behaviour towards you now."

"A flying motorbike." Dudley repeated.

"Dursley snap out of it," Evan snapped, "I'm trying to bloody apologise here and you're not helping."

"A flying-" Dudley said and then shook his head vigorously. "Sorry. Apologising for what."

"Letting you ride the bike," said Evan, looking slightly sulky, "it was a petty revenge. I should have known better."

"If this is about how I was to Harriet when we were kids I really am sorry about it." Dudley said, honestly. "I already promised my wife I would find a way to make it up to her if I can. I'm ashamed of myself, but I understand why you would hate me."

"You were a child, the main portion of blame lies with your parents." Evan said, "That's where you learned your behaviour."

"I still have to take responsibility for what I did." said Dudley. "Harriet deserves that."

"Let's start again," said Evan, extending his hand, "no grudges this time?"

"No grudges." said Dudley, shaking Evan's hand.

XXXXXX

Max had listened to the twins and Albus explain about quidditch and flying for what felt like hours. He hadn't managed to take half of it in, what with explanations about various teams and moves confusing him. He was now just eager to get on the broomstick and try it for himself. He looked at the broomstick held in his hand curiously. He could see a silver glow all over the broom, interspersed with threads of other colours shimmering in a complex web. It was translucent and barely visible, yet it glittered whenever he moved his head.

He mounted the broom the way they showed him and noticed the glow double in size. He could feel the hum of potential power under him. He stopped listening to instructions then. He could just feel how to do it. He shot into the air, like a cork from a bottle, zooming high above the house and grounds. He could see the shimmering bubble of the wards again from up here, and he could see coloured lines and glows on almost everything below. The house itself glowed silver and most of the people seemed to be surrounded with a colourful mist, changing and twisting as he watched. There were green and yellow hazes over the garden and trees, with other colours popping up seemingly randomly. He wished he knew what all these colours meant. He gently twitched the handle of the broom and it rolled effortlessly sideways, flying in a broad circle around the quidditch pitch. He laughed gleefully as her rolled and looped in the air, the wind ruffling his hair and his body laying flat along the handle. He pointed the broom down and dived almost vertically, pulling up at the last second to land on his feet.

"That was amazing!" he grinned breathlessly at the others. "I think I'm going to like flying."

"How did you do that?" asked Albus, his eyes and mouth wide. An expression that was present on the faces of all the Potter-Snape family present.

"The flying?" said Max, "I just did what felt right, it was almost like instinct."

"But it's a training broom," said Lily, "they're limited to six feet off the ground."

"Oh," said Max, looking guilty, "sorry, I didn't know."

"It was an amazing bit of flying Max," Harriet said, patting him on the shoulder, "you might make your house quidditch team."

"You're not mad that I went so high?" he asked.

"No," smiled Harriet, "but I think I should mention it to the headmistress, it's extraordinary magic for a wizard without a wand. I'll talk to Evan and Minerva tonight and we'll see what they say."

"Am I going to get in trouble?" Max asked, miserably.

"Of course not," Harriet smiled, "we just need to understand and train your gifts, the same as any underage wizard."

"Okay," Max smiled, relieved, "can I have another go on the broom?"

"Maybe later," Harriet said, "Right now we should have some lunch." she called, "Kreacher!"

With a loud crack, a small creature with over large ears, and wearing a crisp white pillowcase as a robe, appeared in front of her. Dianne let out a yelp and jumped back.

"What the heck is that?" asked Dianne.

"That," smiled Harriet, "is a house elf."

"Kreacher serves the Potter-Snape family and their guests." Kreacher said happily. "Kreacher's family serve some very great wizards and witches and Kreacher is honoured."

"Thanks Kreacher," said Harriet, "I was hoping lunch was almost ready. I think everyone has worked up quite an appetite. Can you ask Mamby and Dippy to set up the dining table and food outside and then fetch Evan and Dudley from the Potions Tower?"

"Kreacher will speak to Mamby and Dippy immediately Mistress, and then Kreacher will fetch the Master himself." Kreacher bowed.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harriet said, "you can go back home to Winky when you're done, I'm sure the other two can cope."

"Yes Mistress." Kreacher said, and with another bow he vanished again in a crack.

"Do all wizards have those?" asked Dianne weakly.

"No, most are handed down in old wizarding families." Harriet explained. "I inherited Kreacher, but the others are his children with another house elf called Winky. They had seven, but even with two houses that was too many house elves. Some went to live with friends families, but they all help each other out. Kreacher trained them really well, but he still keeps an eye on them."

"They give you a bit of a shock when they just appear like that." Dianne said, starting to calm down.

"I know what you mean," smiled Harriet, "but you do get used to it. It does help that their cooking is amazing."

Just then a long dining table and chairs appeared in a shady spot in the garden. The table was laden with hot and cold food and the delicious smell wafted across the garden. Dianne sniffed deeply and smiled.

"It certainly smells like it." she said, her mouth beginning to water.


	5. Wands

**Wands**

The weekend at the Potter-Snape's house had passed in a blur for Dudley and his family. By the time they came home Max was beside himself with excitement. Dudley had found he got on well with Evan after their chat and Max and Violet had chatted and played with the other children constantly. They had watched in amazement as the head of the headmistress appeared in the flames of the big fireplace and chatted to Harriet and Evan. The headmistress had sounded intrigued with Max's flight on the training broom and recommended that they journey to Diagon Alley soon for school supplies and to speak to a Mr Ollivander about a wand.

Max had talked about nothing else since and now, in the first week of August, they were being taken to wizarding London to get the items on Max's list and to meet up with some other parents of Hogwarts students. Dudley was feeling overwhelmed, but he was grateful that Harriet and Evan had made them all feel so welcome, despite how he had treated her in the past. The closer that September the first came the more Dudley put off talking to his parents about Max's new school. What if they treated Max the same way they had treated Harriet?

Dudley sat at his kitchen table and stared at the phone. He picked it up and started to dial his parents number, then he cancelled the call and put it back on the table. He tried to run through the conversation in his head. 'Hi mum, you know Max starts secondary school next month? Well guess what, he got a letter from Harriet's old school and he's going to be a wizard.' His mum and dad would freak out. What if they called Max names? Dudley pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, leaving the phone where it was. He would call them later, once he had figured out what to say. He checked his watch. It was almost time to leave. They were meeting Harriet and her family in London, outside a place called The Leaky Cauldon.

"Max, Vi!" he called up the stairs, "it's time to leave."

He pulled on his coat as their feet thundered down the stairs. Dianne walked into the hallway and smiled at him.

"Not calling them today?" she asked, noticing the tension on his face.

"No," he shrugged, "let's just enjoy today before I tell them."

"Can I have a broom Dad?" asked Max, for about the hundredth time.

"We'll have a look at them," said Dudley, "but you won't be able to use it at home."

"That's okay," said Max, bouncing on the stairs, "I can go to Al's in the holidays to use it. They have a house in London too and I can fly at school."

"Come on!" shouted Violet from outside. "Let's go already."

Max ran out to the car. Dudley and Dianne smiled at each other and then followed.

XXXXXX

Dudley parked the car on the street Harriet had told him and they all climbed out. He looked up and down the street and then scratched his head and frowned.

"Maybe she gave me the wrong road." he said, looking confused. "I can't see any pubs, especially called The Leaky Cauldron."

"But it's right there Dad." said Max, pointing across the road where an empty tatty shop stood, between a bookshop and a record store.

"It's just an empty shop Max." Dudley said.

"No, it's a grubby looking pub Dad, can't you see it? It's glowing though," said Max, "like Al's house did.

"All I can see is a shop," Dudley said, "you'll have to lead the way Max."

Max grinned and grabbed hold of his dad's hand leading him across the road. He looked up at the creaking sign of a cauldron as he pushed the door open. The inside was gloomy and poorly lit, with wooden floors and candles burning in brackets on the walls. An elderly looking barman looked up from the glass he was cleaning and nodded as they entered. The pub was busy, filled with men and women in cloaks drinking strange looking drinks. Max looked around at the colours and glow of magic that covered everything, it was beautiful but overwhelming. He turned around to see his parents and Violet huddled behind him looking out of place.

"Muggles?" asked a gravelly voice behind him. Max spun round to see a short creature with long thin fingers, pointy ears and jagged teeth. He was grinning at them.

"Erm," said Max, "well, they are, but I'm going to be going to Hogwarts next month. They're my parents and my sister."

"It can be unwise for muggle-borns and muggles to wander unprotected in Diagon Alley." said the creature moving closer.

"They're not unprotected Gardunk, they're my family and they're with me." Harriet had just stepped out of the fireplace and was glaring at the creature.

"Mrs Potter-Snape," said the creature, bowing and backing away hurriedly, "an honour. I was just about to ask the newcomers if they needed any assistance."

"I think they have all the assistance they require, don't you?" said Evan emerging from the fireplace and brushing off his black robes.

"Mr Snape," the creature said, "my apologies. I must get back to Gringotts." He backed through a door on the other side of the room and was gone.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"That was a goblin." said Evan. "They run Gringotts bank. They have a tricky relationship with wizards. Just be careful in your dealings with them. Although I'm not sure what Gardunk thought he was doing, trying to intimidate muggles, I shall be speaking to Hermione about this."

"Aunt Hermione is the Minister of Magic." said Albus from Evan's side. "Hey Max, hey Vi, ready to go shopping?"

"I saved all my birthday money." Max said.

"Wait till you try the ice-cream," said Albus, "Fortescue's does the most amazing flavours."

"How do we get there though?" asked Dudley, "There were just normal shops outside. Nowhere you could buy any...wizarding things."

"That side maybe." grinned Harriet. "Follow me."

She walked over to the door that the goblin had gone through and opened it to reveal a grubby looking back yard. Pulling out her wand she tapped one of the bricks and the wall disappeared to reveal a bustling street. They all followed her through into the noisey street. Max could see cauldons stacked in front of a shop window, strange ingredients in baskets outside another. Everywhere he looked was gleaming with magic. It made his eyes ache.

"You will need to change some muggle money at Gringotts," said Evan, "but first we must meet the headmistress at Ollivanders. We will buy your wand while we are there."

Evan strode ahead, with Dudley and his family following close behind. When they reached Ollivanders, Albus and the other children waited outside, while Max and the adults went inside.

Inside was dimly lit, with shelves full of long, thin, dusty boxes. A dusty velvet cushion sat on a glass cabinet, displaying a single wand. The shop appeared to be deserted. Harriet reached out and rang the bell on the counter. From behind the counter a nobbly baldy head, with whisps of white hair, appeared. An ancient looking man peered at Max over his spectacles.

"Oh my," he croaked, "another young wizard come for his wand. Let me see what I can find for you young man." he turned to shuffle towards a shelf and caught sight of Harriet. "Miss Potter! How wonderful to see you again. Does this mean that this is the young man Minerva told me about?"

"He is, Sir." Harriet said. "If Minerva isn't here yet can we find Max a wand?"

The shop door opened and McGonagall walked in.

"I think we need to wait Harriet." she said. "We need to run some tests on Max's powers before we look for a wand."

"Why?" asked Dudley, "Is there something wrong?"

"We think Max may be extraordinarily powerful." said McGonagall. "He flew a broom with powerful limiting charms higher than should have been possible, he can detect wards by sight. We need to know what else he can do to make sure the wand he gets works best for him."

"I wonder if perhaps he has something called mage sight." said Ollivander excitedly. "Unusual in one so young, but not unheard of. Indeed, the last one in England was Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus?" said Max.

"That's who our Al was named after," said Harriet, "he was headmaster at Hogwarts."

"And a good friend." added Evan.

"Yes, he was." McGonagall said sadly. "The matter in hand is young Mr Dursley. Can you tell me if there is anything else unusual you can do please Max?"

"Well," Max said, nervously, "I see these glows around magical people and things. I don't know if anyone else does that."

"What does it look like?" asked Ollivander.

"Everything here is glowing in different colours." he explained. "There are little threads of other colours on things, like that wand and the broomstick, and people's glows change shape and colour. And lots of places have bubbles around them. It sort of hurts my eyes here."

"It definitely sounds like mage sight." nodded McGonagall. "We can help you switch it on and off Max, then you won't get overwhelmed."

"But what is it?" asked Dianne.

"All magic leaves a trace," said McGonagall, "some wizards and witches can visually see this trace. It is a skill that can be learned, but only through years of study. A natural Mageseer is rare indeed, and often indicates significantly strong magic. As you are aware Harriet, powerful magic attracts both followers and enemies. In one so young as Max it is wise to keep this strength hidden until he is better trained or of age. Otherwise he could find himself a target for dark wizards."

"Is he in danger?" said Dudley, placing a protective hand on Max's shoulder.

"No," said McGonagall, "but he could be if we don't find a wand that will help him control his power. He will be quite difficult to match I'm sure."

"I do love a challenge." smiled Ollivander, rubbing his hands with glee. He waved his wand and summoned a number of the dusty boxes. "Now let me see..."

Ollivander pressed wand after wand into Max's hand and muttered to himself quite happily, despite the fact that none of them seemed particularly special to Max. He watched the different coloured glows as the wands were handed to him, only slightly distracted by the wand waving and murmuring from McGonagall.

"As I thought," she muttered, "Mr Ollivander, do you have any wands with a Thunderbird tail feather core?"

"Strangely I do have a few." he smiled, and summoned three cobweb covered boxes. "I wonder if one of these may be the one."

Max looked at the boxes and noticed that the one on the right was pulsating with deep purple glow and little golden sparks swirled towards him. He stretched his hand towards it, without even realising it, and the sparks tickled as they travelled up his arm.

"What do you see Max?" McGonagall asked, as all the adults leant forward in anticipation.

"Purple, and gold sparks." Max said, stopping just short of touching the wand. "can I touch it?"

"That would be a good idea." said Mr Ollivander.

Max touched the wand and felt a tingle in his finger. He picked it up and smiled as the purple glow engulfed him and the sparks travelled across his body. There was a warm feeling all over and the wand grew warm in his hand. Max looked up and Dudley and Dianne took a step back.

"Max," said Dianne, breathlessly, "your eyes!"

"What about my eyes?" Max asked, with a content smile, feeling comforted by the wood in his hand.

"They just glowed purple," said Dudley in disbelief, "and now it's faded, but they seem to be twinkling like stars."

"I don't see the coloured glows anymore, not unless I want to." said Max, calmly. "Is that normal?"

"It's what we wanted to happen," smiled McGonagall, "nothing in this situation is normal though."

"Am I safe now I have this wand?" asked Max seriously.

"Yes, provided you exercise caution." said Evan. "It would be wise to keep your unusual abilities quiet at school. You don't need any unwanted attention when you are working to control your gifts."

"You're telling me." muttered Harriet.

"I can tell Al though?" Max said.

"Albus and the twins will be aware of the situation," said Evan, "but be careful who you discuss it in front of. Not all wizards are good and outdated views still exist, particularly around muggle-borns."

"What's so special about that wand?" asked Dudley, keen to understand his son's new world.

"It's nine and a quarter inches of larch wood," said Ollivander, "which makes wands of great power, often with hidden and extraordinary effects. It has a thunderbird tail feather core. Thunderbird's are highly sensitive magical creatures, related to the phoenix, that can detect danger. The tail feather core will react the same way, often casting spells on its own to protect its master. This is why you have stopped seeing the magical traces. The wand is automatically making you feel more at ease. It will develop a close bond with you and warn and protect you when you are threatened. Now it has chosen you, you will grow together. I'm sure we can expect great things from your son in the future Mr Dursley. I only hope I live to see them."


	6. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

Max sat with Albus, Violet, the twins, Ruby and Lily outside Fortescue's ice-cream parlor. He was happily licking his cherry and chocolate ice-cream and holding his wand. Albus had also purchased his wand when Ollivander had finished with Max and they had then made their way to Gringotts and then made their purchases for school. They were waiting for their parents to return from the apothecary the Potter-Snape's owned before they went to the Weasley's joke shop Max had heard so much about.

Max's wand suddenly glowed in his hand. He looked up to see a boy about his age, with impossibly blue eyes and jet black hair. The boy stared at him, his gaze calculating and cold, he sneered when he noticed him looking back.

"What do you want Tosku?" said one of the twins with a scowl.

The boy, who apparently was called Tosku, sneered at the twin who had spoken and looked back at Max.

"Who's your new mudblood friend Albus?" he said, curling his lip in distaste.

"Shut your filthy mouth Tosku!" said both twins at once, leaping up and drawing their wands.

"Temper, temper." smirked Tosku. "A common trait in the Potter and Snape bloodlines I hear."

"So is kicking the arse of dark wizards." growled one of the twins.

"So piss off before you get hurt." snarled the other.

"Is there a problem Aspen?" asked a pug-faced woman, walking up behind him.

"No Mother," said Tosku, flashing Max another sneer, "just trying to be friendly."

"I wouldn't bother Aspen, dear." said the woman, with a disdainful look at the children. "The Potter's have nasty tempers, and it appears their choice of associates has still not improved." her eyes lingered on Max. "Come Aspen, let us seek out more appropriate company for our status."

She led Tosku away just as their parents returned. Harriet and Evan glared at her as she passed but no words were exchanged.

"Who was that?" asked Dudley.

"That was Pansy Parkinson, well Tosku now." said Harriet, with a frown, "and her son Aspen. She was in my year at school. Let's just say we never got on. She married a foreign wizard called Luftar Tosku, from a pureblood family in Bulgaria or somewhere. She was a spiteful cow at school, but there were all sorts of rumours about the new husband."

"Was he one of those Death Eaters you were talking about?" asked Dianne, looking worried.

"No link has ever been proven," said Evan, "but he was most likely sympathetic towards them. The pureblood line is less fashionable these days, but there are still those who follow it, if only in private."

"Everything alright kids?" Harriet asked.

They all nodded, none of them mentioned the strange name Aspen had called Max, so Max kept quiet too, planning to ask Albus later what it meant.

""Alright," Evan said, "I guess that means we have to go to that infernal joke shop before we leave?"

The children all cheered and Evan rolled his eyes theatrically as they headed up the street together.

"Don't pull that face," laughed Harriet, "you know you secretly love it in there."

"They have some useful items," Evan said, his expression carefully blank, "but most of it is puerile nonsense."

"That's why you laughed so much you got hiccups when you gave Ron the Gender-swap Ginger-snap last Christmas is it?" asked Harriet with a smirk.

"I don't recall that at all." said Evan, but he couldn't repress the smile at the memory of it.

"Aunt Ginny still giggles when you mention it." Ruby said with a grin.

They turned a corner and Max spotted the joke shop immediately. The shopfront was brightly lit and eye-watering colours and patterns swirled, posters advertising different products covered the windows. The sign above the shop proudly proclaimed 'The Famous, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

The shop was heaving with adults and children and the twins soon disappeared with some friends from school. Max and his family followed Harriet to the back room, staring in amazement at the wondrous items on the shelves. In the back room a tall red-haired man stood, sorting through boxes, at a wooden bench.

"New products Ron?" said Harriet, and the tall man turned with a grin.

"Harriet, Evan," he said fondly, "and Al and the two little princesses. I take it the Slythertwins are off looking for mayhem, or making their own?"

"They've agreed to stay out of trouble this year," Harriet said, "we were shopping for Al and Max's school supplies."

"Max?" said Ron. "Oh yeah, your cousin's kid." he spotted Dudley, who was unsuccessfully trying to blend in with the wall. His face lit with an evil grin, "Hey Dudley, fancy a sweet?"

"No!" yelped Dudley turning pale.

"Ron!" snapped Harriet, cuffing him round the head. "Don't start. I just came back here to give you a message for Hermione. Can you tell her that Gardunk was intimidating Dudley and his family in the Leaky Cauldron today. I know she was dealing with the recent goblin unrest, but it may not be connected."

"I'll pass it on," nodded Ron, "nice wand kid." he said to Max, "just been to Ollivanders?" Max nodded.

"You will love Hogwarts," smiled Ron, "I really miss it sometimes. Just try to stay out of trouble. Well, as much as possible, there's no such thing as a quiet life in Hogwarts."

"Not for most of the Gryffindors anyway." smirked Evan.

"We better go find the twins," said Harriet, hugging Ron goodbye, "see you all for lunch at the weekend."

"Wouldn't miss it." Ron grinned.

They left the back room and Max was allowed to explore the shop and make some purchases. They found the twins empty handed and looking unconvincingly innocent outside the shop.

"No pranks boys?" asked Evan, suspiciously.

"No Dad," said one, "we promised we would stay out of trouble this year."

"We have no reason to buy pranks if we want to stay out of trouble." said the other.

If Max concentrated he could see a blueish outline tied around the back of one twin's shoulders, it looked to contain some packages. He assumed they had magically concealed their purchases in some way, but he was not about to give away their secret. He kept a carefully blank face as Harriet frowned at the twins, not believing their story in the slightest.

They walked together back towards the Leaky Cauldron. As they turned the corner they saw a small group of cloaked figures standing in a huddle in the mouth of an alleyway. Harriet reached one hand into her robe as the group edged away from the alley. They were hooded and their faces were covered, despite the warmth of the day. Two of the group ducked back down the alleyway and one crossed the street to another alleyway, surreptitiously glancing at Harriet as they did so. Evan's eyes flickered over the street, noting threats and escape routes. The group had spread out now, almost surrounding them, and Evan and Harriet drew their wands.

"Looks like trouble," Evan muttered, "two behind, one to the left and one ahead and to the right."

"I'll take the rear," Harriet nodded, herding the Dursley's and children towards the pub, "kids, stay together."

Other shoppers were now noticing the trouble brewing and were starting to move away hurriedly. The Dursley's looked terrified. Max was staring at his wand in his hand. It was pulsing with purple energy. A jet of red light flew towards them from the wand tip of one of the hooded men. Evan deflected it with a flick of his wand and then shot a spell of his own at the attacker. Two more jets of light flew towards them from behind and Harriet swiped her wand and the spells rebounded on the casters, causing them to dodge. Spells began to fly from multiple angles and the Dursley's and the children scrambled towards the pub, with other shoppers pushing and shoving in their hurry to escape.

"Call Magical Law Enforcement!" shouted Evan, as the crowd swept the children towards safety.

Evan and Harriet ducked and dodged and fired off hexes in what seemed to be an effortless display. The attackers threw curses thick and fast but they couldn't penetrate their defences. Max stopped to watch as the crowd flowed past him. There was a haze of colour building up around the battle and he could taste the magic in the air. The haze was dark and smoke-like around the hooded men and silver around Harriet and Evan in the centre. He watched in fascination as multi-coloured threads wove through the mist. His wand was glowing purple in his hand, sparks crackling up his body again. He stared in amazement at the wand until there was a tug at his elbow. Albus had come back for him.

"Max," he shouted, shaking him, "it's not safe, you have to move." Max looked into Albus's eyes and Albus gaped at him. "Your eyes are purple-"

There was a flash and a crack and a spell, rebounding off a window near Harriet, flew straight at them. The jet of green light was going to hit them and they had no time to dodge. Max threw himself on top of Albus and closed his eyes, ready for the pain.

Time seemed to slow. He could hear someone screaming and he could see a green glow through his closed eyelids. He felt a pulsing through his entire body, the wand was quivering in his hand. He held his breath as he felt the energy building inside him. There was a surge of energy down his right arm and purple light replaced the green through his eyelids. It grew brighter, until it hurt his eyes, and then turned white. There was a rushing sensation and a great blast of pressure and then time rushed back, bringing with it the sound of shattering glass.

He opened his eyes to see Harriet and Evan standing, unharmed if slightly ruffled, in the midst of a circle of destruction. Every shop window in the street was shattered. There were overturned baskets and stalls, papers and glass littered the street. The four hooded men lay motionless on the ground around them, wands in their hands but unmoving. Max lay over Albus, shielding his friends body with his. His wand was still grasped in his hand but the glow and the vibration had stopped. He looked at Evan and Harriet. They both stared at him with their mouths open, looks of utter astonishment on their faces.


	7. New Horizonists

**New Horizonists**

Harriet and Evan rushed over to where Max and Albus lay on the floor. Evan grabbed Albus and started waving his wand over him. Harriet helped Max to his feet with a worried look.

"What just happened?" asked Max.

"You did unintentional magic," said Harriet, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly, "don't worry though, I'll smooth everything over. Just let me do the talking when the Auror's show up."

With that there was a loud crack and ten people appeared holding their wands up. They spotted the bodies of the attackers on the floor and looked around, confused, before spotting Harriet and Evan. The leader of the group approached and extended his hand to shake Harriet and Evan's hands.

"You are supposed to leave them alive so we can question them guys." said the Auror, pointing over his shoulder at the nearest corpse. "Were they New Horizonists?"

"I assume so if they were targeting us," said Evan, "but I can't say we exchanged pleasantries."

"I can see that." frowned the Auror. "What caused all the destruction?"

"Uncontrolled magic burst." Harriet said quickly. The Auror gave her an inquisitive look and she added, "They tried to curse my son and cousin."

"Well that explains that." nodded the Auror. "We'll clear up here, you get the family back home. If we need anything else we will contact you."

"Thanks." said Harriet. She turned to Max and Albus, "Come on boys, lets go back to the house."

Max and Albus followed her silently with Evan behind them. In the Leaky Cauldron the other children and the Dursley's were waiting nervously. Dianne ran to Max and swept him up in a hug.

"Oh Max," she sobbed, "I was so worried. I couldn't find you. Thank goodness Harriet and Evan were there to rescue you."

Evan and Harriet exchanged a brief look.

"He's fine Dianne," smiled Harriet, "I think we could all do with a drink though. Why don't you all come to our London place? We can send you home from there."

"What about the car?" asked Dudley. Harriet looked at him and then down at the wand in her hand. "Oh yeah." he said when realisation dawned.

XXXXXX

Max span and tumbled in the green flames, catching glimpses of other fireplaces as they flew past. He found himself pitched forward suddenly and fell out of the fireplace. He landed on his face, covered in soot, his stomach lurching unpleasantly. The twins dragged him to his feet and moved him away from the hearth just as Albus stumbled out looking grubby.

"I feel a bit sick." Max muttered.

"Floo travel takes a lot of getting used to." said Albus, brushing himself down.

"At least you came out the right grate." said one of the twins.

"Mum ended up in Knockturn Alley her first time." said the other grinning.

"What we wouldn't give to explore Knockturn Alley." smiled the other.

"Your liberty and your pocket money for a start." said Evan as he stepped out of the fireplace. "And the possibility of going anywhere again, ever, if your mother hears you." he finished arching his eyebrows at them.

The twins tried the innocent looks again, but it was clear that Evan wasn't buying it. The children took Max and Violet to show them the garden when everyone had arrived, while Harriet and Evan took Dianne and Dudley to the lounge.

Max and Albus sat on a wooden gazebo watching the girls playing with Tatters and the twins flying on the practice pitch.

"Al," Max said quietly, "can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" said Albus.

"What's a mudblood?" Max asked.

"It's a nasty name for someone who is muggle-born." Albus said. "Look, don't worry about Tosku. He's a stuck up little prick. It doesn't matter if you are pureblood or not to sensible people. Death Eaters and New Horizonists are just dark wizards and nutters."

"New Horizonists?" said Max. "The guy your mum spoke to mentioned them, who or what are they?"

"They're a group who think we should get rid of the Statute of Secrecy and rule over the muggles." Albus said. "They think we should let all the werewolves, hags, ogres and vampires feed on the muggles in return for freedom of movement and leaving the wizards alone. They say that dark magic should be used to control the muggles and that muggle-borns and squibs should be rounded up and experimented on."

"That's awful!" Max said.

"Like I said, nutters." shrugged Albus. He looked at Max critically, "What was with the purple eyes earlier?"

"The old guy in the wand shop said I was something called a Mageseer," said Max, shrugging, "they said I could see magic."

"I've never heard of that." said Albus, looking confused. "Did they tell you much about it?"

"Not really," sighed Max, "they said I had to keep it quiet though, like the thing with the broom. They said I would be a target if people knew. I think my wand helps me control it though. I could see all these lights before, it made my head hurt, but now I have to focus on it to do it."

"It sounds like really powerful magic." Albus said. "That must be what stopped the New Horizonists."

"I didn't mean to kill them." said Max miserably.

"You didn't," Albus said, "it was your wand. You can't help uncontrolled magic when you haven't started school yet. Honestly, don't let it upset you, it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks Al." Max said, in a strained voice. "I hope we're in the same house when we get there."

"Even if we're not we'll still hang out." Albus promised, "Don't forget my other cousins are there too. The twins still hang out with Serpens, most people aren't worried what house you're in."

"As long as we're not in the same house as that idiot Tosku." Max grinned.

"Oh I don't know," smirked Albus, "it would be easier to hex the little turd if we were in the same dorm."

"Yeah," said Max, "but easier for him to hex you too."

"You're probably right," conceded Albus, "we'll just have to find other opportunities to take him down a peg or two."

"Here was me thinking the twins were the trouble makers." laughed Max. "I have to keep my head down and stay out of trouble remember? Plus I have extra lessons to fit in. Something to do with the Mageseer thing."

"Ok," said Albus, "I won't start anything with Tosku, but if he starts it I won't hold back."

XXXXXX

By the evening everyone was calmer about what had happened. Harriet and Evan had reassured Dudley and Dianne that Max would be perfectly safe at Hogwarts and they had promised to erect protective wards around their home to ensure their safety there. The house elves served a sumptuous meal and Harriet had entertained them with stories from her time playing quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. While he listened to Harriet's stories, Max flicked through his school books, intrigued by the things he read and looking forward to September the first.

Harriet apparated them home. Dudley staggered as they popped into their living room, the sensation of apparition leaving him unsteady. He looked out of the window and his car sat on the driveway. He shook his head in bewilderment.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." he said, rubbing his ears in case they had fallen off.

"I still prefer brooms." confessed Harriet. "Just a couple more things before I leave." she said. "We've warded the house, but we wanted to make sure that you can get in touch if there is a problem. I've set up an emergency phone number for you, through some Ministry contacts, but I also want you and Max to be able to stay in touch when he goes to school."

"They don't have phones at Hogwarts then?" asked Violet.

"No, muggle electronics don't work around a lot of magic." Harriet explained. "So Evan and I will buy an owl for Max as a pet. That way he can take it to school and then write regular letters home."

"Wow," said Max, "thank you."

"I'll send it to you tonight," Harriet told him with a wink, "along with an extra present. I'm sure Al would love it if you could write to him before school starts. The owl will find whoever the letter is addressed to, you don't even need an address."

"Thanks Harriet," said Dudley, "we'll see you soon I hope."

"More than likely," she grinned, "failing that we'll see you September the first at Kings Cross Station."

She waved her wand in a circle over her outstretched palm and a metal cage appeared. She handed it to Max.

"Leave your bedroom window open slightly," she told him, "if you leave the cage open too your new owl will be sitting in it by morning."

"Awesome." said Max, and he rushed upstairs to put the cage somewhere and look through his school things.

"I'll see you all soon." Harriet said and, with a crack, she apparated home.

Dudley sank into a chair with a sigh. Dianne patted his arm and perched next to him.

"At least it's too late to phone my parents." he said, with a weak smile.


	8. Hogwarts School

**Hogwarts School**

It was six in the morning and Max was wide awake. His school trunk was packed and waiting by the front door and he was waiting excitedly for his parents to wake up.

As Harriet had promised, his new owl had been waiting in the cage the next morning. It was a handsome barn owl, with mottled brown and orange wings, a white face and belly. He had decided to call him Mercury after the Roman messenger god. Mercury had brought a package with him, containing a note from Albus and a wizarding chess set. Albus had promised to play against him on the train, so Max had read up on chess strategies ever since. Mercury had already passed numerous messages between the two boys and had flown most evenings, catching himself small animals to eat.

This morning though, Mercury was safely locked in his cage, hooting softly when Max climbed out of bed and tiptoed to his cage. He stroked his feathers through the bars and poked an owl treat through the bars.

"Sorry boy," he whispered, "you'll be able to fly again when we get to school."

Mercury hooted again and ruffled his feathers before settling down. Max picked up the book he had been reading from his desk and lay back down on his bed, watching the moving illustrations of quidditch players performing spectacular moves.

XXXXXX

They arrived at Kings Cross Station at ten fifteen and loaded all of Max's luggage and Mercury's cage onto a trolley. When they got to the part of the station that housed platforms nine to eleven they spotted Harriet and her family waiting for them. Violet ran over to Lily and Ruby and they started chatting and giggling together.

"Excited?" Harriet asked him as they drew closer, Max nodded.

"He's only been up and dressed since about six this morning." laughed Dudley.

"Let's get onto the platform and we can get you all settled and your trunks stowed away." said Harriet, excitement visible on her face too. "Just walk straight at the wall there," she pointed at an unremarkable looking wall, "it helps to close your eyes the first time."

Dudley grasped Max's hand and gave it a squeeze. Together they jogged towards the wall, pushing Max's trolley ahead of them. Max waited to hit the brickwork, but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes to see a swirling cloud of steam billowing across a platform. A huge red steam train sat on the tracks. The platform was busy, with children calling to each other and running around, as parents fussed and helped with luggage. Max's face was beaming when he looked up at Dudley, who was wearing an astonished look. The others were appearing behind them and they moved up the platform. The twins waved to some of their friends and hurried off to see them.

"There's the Malfoy's." said Evan, pointing at a tall blonde man and red-haired woman with a blonde girl Violet's age and red-headed boy in Hogwarts robes. "Serpens must already be on the train."

Harriet waved and they walked to join them. The red-head grinned at Albus and Max.

"Ron and Hermione are running late," smirked the blonde man, "they were supposed to be leaving Bathilda and Alastor with Molly, but Alastor managed to get hold of Arthur's wand and flooded the kitchen."

"Constant vigilance is what they need with that boy." laughed Harriet. "Here they come!" she said pointing.

The red-head from the joke shop and bushy haired woman appeared on the platform with four children in tow and hurried towards them. The youngest child, a curly-hair brunette boy who seemed to be around five, was dragging at his mother's hand and crying to be allowed on the train. His mother wore the harassed and annoyed look familiar to any parent, but she gave a smile when she spotted their group. Holding her other hand was a slightly older girl with red-brown hair and a sulky look on her face. Behind them Ron was pushing a ladened trolley with a red-haired boy Violet and Lily's age holding on beside him.

"Where's Rose?" said Albus, looking worried.

A red-haired girl their age peered around Ron with a shy smile at Max. She clutched a big, fluffy, mishapen looking ginger cat.

"Hi Al," Rose said, "I guess this is your cousin Max you've been telling me about. Pleased to meet you." she shook his hand. "We should be getting on the train," she told them, in a slightly bossy tone, "we want to make sure we can all sit together."

"She's just like her mother." smirked Ron.

"I heard that Ronald." Hermione called over her shoulder.

"I meant smart and beautiful." Ron said, thinking quickly. When Hermione smiled and turned back to her conversation with the others. "And bossy and just slightly scary." he whispered so only Max and Albus could hear him.

Albus, Rose, Max and the other redhead loaded their trunks onto the train with help from the adults. Their parents hugged them all goodbye and gave them last minute instructions and encouragement, while the younger ones looked on enviously. The twins and a pale blonde boy in Gryffindor robes, who Max assumed was Serpens, joined them at the window as the train prepared to leave.

"Make sure you write!" called Hermione.

"Watch out for Filch." warned Ron.

"Pay attention in classes." said Evan.

"Enjoy yourself." Dianne said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Stay out of trouble," Harriet warned the twins as the train began to pull away, "and have a great time."

Young Alastor broke free from Hermione's grasp as the train puffed along the platform and chased after it crying.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts!" he hollered as Hermione caught hold of him.

The train picked up speed and they soon lost sight of the people on the platform.

"Come on," said Rose, holding tightly to the squirming cat, "lets find a compartment."

"We already found one," said Serpens, "come sit with us."

They followed Serpens and the twins to a compartment where a tawny owl sat in a cage hooting excitedly. The twins sprawled in a seat near the window and Serpens sat opposite them, below the owl cage. He threw a couple of owl treats in to calm the owl.

"Quiet down Godric, Tiddles won't hurt you." he said to the owl, and the ginger cat jumped up on the luggage rack beside the cage and curled up and went to sleep.

"Sit down then." said one of the twins, and Rose sat next to them while Albus, Max and the other boy sat beside Serpens, Max putting Mercury's cage on the luggage rack above him.

"You must be Max." said Serpens, shaking Max's hand. "I'm Serpens Malfoy and this is my little brother Orion." he gestured at the redhead who nodded shyly. "Mum said you're muggle-born, what's it like?"

"Not as good as all this," grinned Max, "I still can't get my head round it."

"You have electric though, right?" said Serpens. "How do computers work?"

"I don't know really," said Max thoughtfully, "but then I suppose you don't know how everything in the magical world works do you?"

"By magic." said the twins together.

Serpens threw an owl treat at them from his pocket and laughed.

"What house do you think you will be in?" asked Rose, looking worried. "Mum thinks I could go to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but Dad said as long as I'm not in Slytherin it's fine."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" chorused the twins, indignantly.

"Nothing," said Rose, hurriedly, "what about you?" she asked Max.

"I don't really mind," said Max, "as long as I'm with Albus."

"Uncle Neville is head of Gryffindor," said Orion, in a quiet voice, "but Uncle Blaise is head of Slytherin. I wouldn't mind either of them."

"Uncle Ron will snort pumpkin juice out of his nose again if you're in Gryffindor too." grinned a twin. "I hope someone gets a photo this time."

XXXXXX

At about three that afternoon the food trolley came past their compartment. Between them they got a selection of almost everything on the trolley so that Max could try it. Max had tried Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs and pepper imps. He had been really unlucky on his first taste of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, he had got a rotten egg flavoured one and felt too ill to try anything else. He was still looking green twenty minutes later when the compartment door opened. Aspen Tosku stood in the doorway with three other students looming behind him.

"What do you want?" said Rose, with a glare.

"Not a nice way to speak to your superiors Weasley." sneered Aspen.

"You can't possibly mean yourself and these knuckle-heads." laughed Serpens. "You really should find yourself better minions if you want to intimidate anyone."

Tosku and his friends noticed the second years in the carriage, or realised they were outnumbered, and started to back out of the door.

"We'll see how brave you are without your bodyguards," he sneered at Albus, "see you in lessons."

"What an objectionable little tosser." said Orion, and they all laughed.

As the train journey went on the evening drew in and the lamps were lit in the carriages. Those who were not already wearing their robes changed into them. Max felt like his stomach was performing back flips. The train slowed as it pulled into Hogsmead Station and all the students started to gather up their belongings. They lifted their trunks to the platform and they heard a voice calling through the noise of the students.

"First years! This way please." said a giant of a man from the end of the platform. "Your trunks and pets will be brought up for you."

"He's massive!" said Max.

"That's Hagrid." Albus told him. "He's the grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Ruby was named after him, he was a big part of Mum's childhood."

"See you at the Sorting Ceremony." called the twins, jumping into a carriage with Serpens. "Don't fall in the lake!"

They left their trunks, Mercury's cage, and a spitting hissing Tiddles in his cat carrier, with the other luggage and approached the giant man, along with the other first years, all looking worried.

"C'mon first years, don't be shy." boomed the huge figure. "Four t' a boat."

"Hi Hagrid," said Albus cheerfully, "Mum sends her love."

"Bless my soul," chuckled Hagrid, "young Albus, I hope yer not gonna be as much mischief as them brothers of yours."

"Is that even possible?" smirked Orion.

"Oh hullo," smiled Hagrid, "Orion, good teh see yer, an' Rose too, and who is this?" he asked, peering down at Max.

"This is my cousin Max," said Albus, "Max Dursley meet Rubeus Hagrid."

Max reached up and shook the giant hand and Hagrid grinned down at him through his thick bushy beard.

"Dursley eh?" Hagrid smiled, "you tell yer dad I'm sorry for the tail."

"Tail?" said Max.

"Never mind." Hagrid said, hurriedly, and moved away to organise the first years into the boats.

Albus, Max, Rose and Orion clambered into a boat together and the boats set out together across the lake. The light of lamps reflected in the rippling surface of the water and cast everyone's faces in moving shadows. Outlined against the darkness ahead were thousands of lit windows as they neared the impressive castle. Max focused on the castle and saw the traces of magic criss-crossing the castle and grounds. It was a light show much more intense than any he had yet seen. He shook his head and allowed the lights to fade before he could get a headache. The boats glided silently towards a cliff-face, where a curtain of ivy parted to let them through into a wide, dark tunnel.

"We're actually under the castle right now." whispered Rose.

Max looked up at the high stone ceiling, seemingly gouged from the rock itself, and saw the ripple of lights reflecting from the water as they passed. The boats bumped gently against a wooden dock and stilled. Hagrid helped the first years out of the boats and led them up the stone steps to the front lawn of the grounds.

Enormous wooden doors stood in front of them, looking closed and forbidding. Hagrid rapped twice on the doors with his pink umbrella and they swang open, spilling warm golden light on the nervous students. Silhouetted against the light was a tall thin man with a long ponytail.

"Welcome first years!" he said, "I am Professor Weasley, Arithmancy professor and Deputy Headmaster, come inside. The Sorting Ceremony will commence shortly."

They stepped inside the entrance hall, lit with torches burning merrily on the walls, and stared in wonder at the suits of armour and moving portraits. Professor Weasley was tall and slim, with red hair and a heavily scarred face that would otherwise have been handsome. He wore a dragon's fang earring and long black robes with a deep red lining. He regarded the students seriously, a smile in his eyes but a serious face.

"You will be sorted in front of the rest of the school, into one of four houses. These houses will be your home while you are in this school, they each have their own common rooms and dormitories and their own rich history." Professor Weasley told them. "You will be able to earn house points for your house for your achievements and rule breaking will lead to losing points. The house at the end of the year with the most points will win the house cup. The four houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The school should be ready for you now, I will show you in and then call you forward by name to be sorted."

Another set of double doors in front of them swang open to reveal the rest of the school at four long wooden tables. Every one of them was staring at the newcomers.


	9. The Sorting Ceremony

**The Sorting Ceremony**

The first years huddled together as they followed Professor Weasley down the centre of the Great Hall, the ceiling above showing the stars twinkling in the night sky. Max looked up at the top table, McGonagall sat in the centre and Hagrid was just taking his seat at the end. The other teachers were seated apart from one empty chair next to McGonagall, which Max assumed was Professor Weasley's. In front of the top table sat a small stool with a ragged, and slightly singed, hat on it. When the first years were in place and the shuffling had stopped the hat opened a wide mouth at the brim and began to sing.

"You think I'm just a tatty old hat,

You are wrong, my friend, I'm more than that,

Listen with care to my song,

I'm here to sort you, I've never been wrong,

Long long ago, in days of yore,

They sought to teach, those founders four,

Division into quarters every year,

So each could teach traits they held dear,

The Slytherin's with ambition and cunning,

Brave Gryffindor's, into trouble always running,

Loyal, hard working Hufflepuff's,

And Ravenclaw's are made from intelligent stuff,

So put me on, take the test,

I'll always find where you will do best,

Four houses united, everyone wins,

I've told you all, now let the sorting begin!"

The Great Hall erupted with cheers and applause and Max felt his stomach lurch. What if he was in a different house from Albus? He would be sorted first, what if the hat decided to put him in a house with Aspen, or others like him. He wiped his sweaty hands on his robes as Professor Weasley stepped forward with a scroll and read the first name.

"Abbot, Jenny." called Professor Weasley, and a small blonde girl hurried up to the stool looking as if she might faint.

She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, where it immediately slipped down over her eyes. There was a short pause before the rip at the brim of the hat opened wide again.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

The girl handed back the hat and headed, blushing furiously, to the cheering table of Hufflepuff's.

"Amin, Rani." called professor Weasley.

A dark-skinned, dark-haired, tall girl stepped forward and sat down. The hat took slightly longer this time.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted.

The girl grinned and, leaving the hat, ran to the whooping cheering table and sat opposite Serpens.

Bones, Robert, became a Ravenclaw as did Boot, Joshua. Bulstrode, Albert was the first to be sorted into Slytherin and Max watched as one of twins clapped him on the back and the other shook his hand. Max listened with growing anxiety as the names were read and the first years sorted. By the time that twin girls, with brown hair and freckles had been sorted, Anthea Davies into Gryffindor and Lena into Slytherin, Max was breathing heavily.

"Dursley, Max." called Professor Weasley, and Max felt a hand push him forward, Rose he thought.

He willed his legs not to give way as he forced himself to walk. The stool seemed further away than it had and he could feel every eye in the hall on him. His mouth was dry and his palms sweaty as he sat down and the hat was put on his head. For a moment there was silence. Then a clothy voice spoke inside his head.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" said the hat, giving what Max took to be a chuckle. "You definitely have intelligence, and a thirst for knowledge. I see lots of ambition too. Interesting. Loyalty, a good work ethic, and courage as well. You are unusual. I don't think I've ever come across this before."

'Come across what?' Max thought.

"A student who would do brilliantly in any house." the hat said. "There's such a lot of power for one so young. Ravenclaw would give you like minds, great thinkers to debate ideas with, the resources to seek the knowledge you desire. Then again the company of those who value loyalty and hard work will develop the skills you already possess. You're a very tricky customer, I'm puzzled what to do with you."

'I want to be with Albus.' thought Max.

"I'm afraid I haven't sorted him yet, so I don't know where he might go." the hat said. "Would you like to go to Slytherin? There would be plenty of connections you could forge, they would help you get where you want in life. You would fit in well in such a cunning house."

'I just want to be where I will be with friends.' Max thought. 'Can you put Albus in Slytherin too when you sort him?'

"Only if that's where he should be," chuckled the hat, "that was a very Slytherin question to ask. It's very tempting to put you there, but the courage within you, the daring, the power. Gryffindor would be good for you, give you life long friendship and comrades who will have your back, so to speak."

'Are you still there?' thought Max, after the hat fell silent for what felt like ages.

"Thinking deeply dear boy," said the hat, "I've never been so torn with a student. Which ever house I put you in will benefit and welcome you, rarely do I see this much potential. I've never done this before, but why don't you choose."

'Me?' thought Max, 'But I don't know where Albus will end up either, how do I decide?'

"You know the young man," said the hat, "I have yet to have the pleasure. What house do you think he will go to?"

Max thought, what did he know about Albus? Then he remembered that Albus had come back for him at Diagon Alley, he had tried to save him. Surely that showed he was brave? Didn't that mean he would be in Gryffindor?

"Well reasoned young man," said the hat, "which further proves your suitability for Ravenclaw. Then again, I did say you could choose so, GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted to the rest of the hall and the Gryffindor table cheered as Max handed back the hat and walked over smiling. He sat down next to Serpens, who ruffled his hair and grinned at him.

"You were a hatstall!" Serpens said excitedly. "There hasn't been one of those for decades."

"What's a hatstall?" asked Max.

"It's when the hat takes longer than five minutes to sort you." said a stocky dark-haired girl on Serpens other side. "I'm Patricia Runcorn, nice to meet you."

"Max Dursley." said Max, shaking her hand. "How long did I take?"

"Six minutes three seconds." Patricia told him. "Quite a long time, but we're glad to have you with us."

"Thanks." Max said, looking back at the ongoing sorting in time to see Francis Goyle sorted into Slytherin.

Soon Orion had joined them at the Gryffindor table and Serpens gave his brother a hug, Max cheering with the rest of the house. Max looked over at the Slytherin table and spotted the twins rolling with laughter. He thought about Ron hearing a second Malfoy had been sorted into Gryffindor and chuckled to himself. He hoped someone really did manage to get a photograph.

Before long it was Albus's turn to be sorted. He looked white as a sheet as he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat, after just a few seconds.

Albus went from white to bright red as he approached the house table with a grin. He squeezed in between Orion and Max who both punched his arms and jostled him in their excitement. They cheered the next few students as they were sorted.

"Tosku, Aspen." called Professor Weasley.

"His Dad is supposed to be one of those New Horizonists," whispered Patricia, "not that they can prove it. Story is, his mum was a Voldemort supporter years ago and she's raising him with the old pureblood values."

"How did you hear that?" said Orion.

"Dad's an Auror," she shrugged, "but mum is a reporter and hears all the gossip, even if she isn't allowed to print it. Apparently they struggled to conceive a baby, rumour was they resorted to some dark ritual to get little Aspen, gotta carry on the bloodline haven't they."

"Do you think that's true?" Albus whispered to Orion.

"Either way he's still a dick." sniggered Orion.

The hat seemed to be taking a long time with Aspen. The students were starting to whisper to each other and fidget. After a few minutes more people were looking at each other in surprise, when the hat was still silent. Even the staff at the top table were glancing at each other, uncertain.

"It's been over five minutes," muttered someone nearby, "it's another hatstall."

Gasps of shock echoed round the hall, even the Headmistress was looking unnerved. A hatstall was a rare thing, to have two in one year was unheard of. The talking rose to such a volume that McGonagall stood to appeal for quiet.

"Ravenclaw." said the hat, moments later.

Muttering broke out again as Aspen took his place at the Ravenclaw table, audible even over the applause from Ravenclaw. McGonagall glared around the room, her lips thinned so much as to be almost invisible, and the students fell silent again. The next student, Charlie Turner, went to Hufflepuff and then it was Rose's turn to be sorted. She practically ran to the stool and sat gripping the sides of the seat hard while she waited for the hat's decision. The hat took around three minutes to decide Rose was a Gryffindor and she skipped excitedly to the table sitting opposite the boys.

"Well done Rose," said Serpens, "I thought for sure you were a Ravenclaw."

"The hat did consider it," she admitted, "but I'm glad it chose Gryffindor."

The final student, Erin Wood, a mousey-haired girl with pigtails, joined them at the Gryffindor table and Professor Weasley took the hat and stool away.

McGonagall stood up and spoke to the assembled students.

"Welcome to all, old and new." she said smiling. "I have some start of term notices, but for now enjoy the feast." she waved her arms and laden dishes appeared on the tables. There were pies, stews, meat and potatoes, vegetables, salads and eggs and bacon. Bowls and platters loaded with every type of food imaginable. Max's mouth watered at the sight, his earlier queasiness forgotten. He looked around him at the other students and, on seeing them all tucking in, he grabbed a slice of pizza and some chips. There was very little conversation as most people had their mouths full. When people were finished with the savoury food the used dishes vanished, to be replaced with a huge assortment of puddings and sweets. Max had thought he was full, but he managed to squeeze in a helping of raspberry pavlova and a generous slice of chocolate fudge cake. Max was so full and sleepy by the time McGonagall gave her speech he barely heard a word. Before he knew it the students were standing from their seats and following the prefects to their house dormitories. Max gawped at the moving portraits and ghosts flitting through the maze of corridors as they followed a tall, dark-haired prefect to the Gryffindor tower. She stopped them in front of a portrait of a large woman who smiled at them.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Gillyweed." said the prefect, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a hole. Max climbed through with the others and found himself in the Gryffindor common room. He could feel his eyes drooping as he clambered up the stairs to the first year boys dormitory. He dragged his school robes off over his head, barely noticing the red velvet drapes and the four poster beds as he fell into bed. He heard Orion and Albus wish him goodnight, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a yawn. He let his eyes fall closed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Lessons Learned

**Lessons Learned**

The next morning it took Max a few minutes to remember where he was as Albus shook him awake. He stared around, bleary-eyed, and saw the other boys dressing in their school robes.

"Wake up Max," Albus grinned, "we better have some breakfast before Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom gives us our timetables, lessons start today."

"I really am at Hogwarts." Max grinned. "I thought it was just a dream."

His trunk stood at the foot of his bed and his house tie and school robes had been laid out ready. He washed and dressed in record time and hurried down to the Great Hall with the other boys. Rose was waiting for them at the Gryffindor table with Serpens and the twins.

"I thought you were going to miss breakfast," said Rose, books piled in front of her plate, "we've been up for ages."

"What's with the books?" asked Orion. "We haven't even had lessons yet so it's not homework."

"Just some independent research," Rose smiled, "I was looking into hatstalls. I just found it intriguing that they are usually so rare, yet we had two this year."

"I don't know how you can work this early on the first day," muttered Orion, "it's just not natural."

"Why were you two up so early?" Albus asked the twins suspiciously.

"Getting a head start on mischief dear brother." smirked one twin, waving a sausage.

"Working out a plan of attack for the new professors." said the other twin, somewhat indistinctly, around a mouthfull of scrambled eggs.

"Mum and Dad said to stay out of trouble," Albus warned them, "you know she'll find out from one of the professors if McGonagall doesn't tell her."

"Only if we get caught." muttered the first twin. "If you can't keep your mouth shut, keep your nose out."

"Look out," hissed Serpens, "here comes Professor Longbottom."

Professor Longbottom was approaching the table clutching some rolls of parchment. He was tall and muscular, with a strong jaw and eyes that seemed to smile constantly. He wore thick robes that were patched in places and muddy at the knees. Gardening gloves and twine hung from a loop on his belt and a small set of shears poked out of his top pocket.

"Good morning Gryffindor's and visiting Slytherin's." he smiled. "I have your new timetables right here. Harry and Severus, Professor Zabini will be at your house table with your's shortly, I suggest you get a move on. Wouldn't want to be late for your first day."

"Yes Sir," chorused the twins, pushing away their plates and heading for their table, "see you all at lunch."

First Professor Longbottom handed Serpens the second year timetable and he hurried off to the dungeons for potions. The professor turned to the first years with a smile and handed them their timetables.

"First lesson is Herbology, with me, in greenhouse one. I'll walk down with you to show you where it is." Professor Longbottom told them. "This class is taught mixed with Ravenclaw house. Today we will be working with puffapods, I hope you have had a good breakfast, you've got a busy day ahead."

XXXXXX

The first day seemed to go well to start with. Max earned ten points for Gryffindor in his first Charms lesson, for using a perfect wand movement, and then five points in Transfiguration for being the only one, other than Rose, who had changed his matchstick in any way. Although it didn't resemble a needle yet it was definitely metallic looking. Max was in a good mood when they arrived in the dungeons for their final lesson of the day, potions. As they lined up outside he was chuckling at something Albus had said, with his back to the classroom door. A loud crash sounded behind him, and he jumped, spinning around with his wand raised. Framed in the doorway was a stocky middle-aged man, with short grey hair and bushy eyebrows. His grey eyes narrowed at Max's raised wand and a snarl spread across the thin lips.

"Trying to hex a teacher?" he growled, "Five points from Gryffindor."

Max opened his mouth to protest, but Albus shook his head in warning.

"Well?" said the Professor, snarling at the rest of the class, "what are you waiting for? Get inside and get out your equipment, before I take more points."

The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's filed in in silence and took out their books, quills and wands. The Professor stomped to the front of the room and glared at them.

"I am Professor Strychnine." he said, with a growl, "Potions is a difficult discipline, requiring special qualities to master it, that I suspect none of you here will possess. There will be no pranks or jokes in my classroom. You will follow instructions and behave in an acceptable manner, the punishments for not doing so will be severe. Make no mistake, potions can be dangerous, and so can I."

The lesson that followed was the worst of the day. Professor Strychnine quizzed them on potions ingredients and properties that were in the books, and then berated them for not getting the answers right, taking almost twenty house points in total. At dinner that evening they complained bitterly about him.

"How are we supposed to know if he hasn't taught us yet?" complained Orion, who was still annoyed at being called lazy and dim-witted. "He's such an unreasonable bastard."

"Is he always like that?" Max asked Serpens.

"No idea," Serpens said, "he's new this year, but he wasn't too bad at the start of our first lesson this morning. That was probably what put him in such a bad mood."

"Why?" said Rose, "What happened in your lesson?"

"I'm not quite sure," Serpens said, lowering his voice and leaning towards them, "something made one of the cauldrons explode, but no one knows what. If he hadn't been quick with a shield the professor would have got a face full of it."

"Harry and Severus?" asked Albus.

"They were nowhere near it and facing the other way." said Serpens. "If they had anything to do with it they covered their tracks well."

"If he had a bad day maybe he's not normally that bad." said Rose. "You wait, he'll be loads better tomorrow."

"Have you got Defence Against Dark Arts tomorrow?" asked Serpens. "That new professor is amazing."

"Professor Mallory?" said Rose. "We don't have her until Wednesday. Is she any good?"

"Good?" said one of the twins, slipping into the seat beside her. "She has to be my favourite teacher ever."

"Ooh," Rose squeaked excitedly, "what did she teach you?"

"Not a damn clue." said the other twin, grinning cheerfully and sitting next to Serpens.

"But you said she was amazing," Rose said, confused, "how can you not know what she taught?"

"Because they were busy gawping at her boobs." Serpens laughed.

"You just don't see knockers like that on a Professor." smirked the twin next to Rose.

"That's not appropriate staring at her boobs Harry." frowned the twin next to Serpens, who Max now knew was Severus.

"Thank you Sev-" started Rose.

"Her arse is waaaay better." Severus said with a grin.

Rose huffed at them and turned away, scandalised, but the boys laughed.

"How do we tell you apart?" Max asked the twins.

"He's a boob man and I'm an arse man, obviously." grinned Severus, unhelpfully.

"Harry can fly like an eagle," said Albus, "Severus isn't as good. It's trickier if they're not on brooms though. Harry has a little green speck in his left eye, Severus's is in his right. They answer to either name though so don't worry if you can't tell, most people can't."

"I fly spectacularly." grumbled Severus.

"Just not as spectacularly as me." Harry smirked. Severus flicked a carrot at him, which he redirected with a lazy flick of his wand.

XXXXXX

That night in the first year boys dormitory, they grouped together by the window, chatting about their families. Max learned a lot about his new house mates. Orion revealed that both his parents were from old pureblood families. Stephen Glover, a skinny, blonde, muggle-born from Kent, lived with just his musician father and travelled the country to gigs with him. Kevin Creevey told them he was half-blood, he had lost an uncle in the Battle of Hogwarts. Many students had lost family members in the battle and the preceding war, but they spoke of the lost relatives proudly.

Talk turned to the muggle world and Max and Stephen, being considered the most knowledgeable on the subject, were asked strange questions. Max tried to explain mobile phones to Orion, but not knowing all the technical details meant that he struggled to make them understand.

"So it's like floo calling," said Orion, "but you can't see the person."

"Well you can if you video call," said Max, "but it's better because you can take it with you, you can't put a fireplace in your pocket, can you." Max then spent an hour explaining video calling and roaming data.

By the time they went to sleep Orion and Kevin had managed to convince them to bring a mobile phone and other electronic devices into school, just to see if they could get them to work.

XXXXXX

The next day they had double potions first lesson. They were all hopeful that Professor Strychnine would be in a better mood, they were sorely disappointed. Strychnine threw open the dungeon door and gestured them inside. He lectured them on poisons and antidotes for the first half of the lesson, sending a mild stinging hex at anyone whose attention wandered. The second half of the lesson was spent practicing how to prepare certain ingredients for the different antidotes they'd covered. Strychnine stomped around the room criticising them as they chopped, diced and shredded the different plants and roots.

"These leaves aren't evenly shredded." Strychnine growled as he passed the workstation where the twins, Lena and Anthea Davies, were working with Hunter Hopkirk of Slytherin and Tracy Collins of Gryffindor. "Start again." he said, waving his wand and vanishing the leaves.

He stalked close to where Max, Albus, Rose and Orion were working and, on seeing their perfectly prepared ingredients, snarled and walked away to find someone else to criticise.

"This is a pointless exercise anyway." whispered Albus. "Any potioneer worth his salt knows a bezoar will cure most poisons."

"What's a bezoar?" asked Max.

"I did not give you permission to chatter!" bellowed Strychnine from nearby. "Ten points each from Gryffindor." he loomed over their table, spittle flying as he shouted. "If you two think this class is so pointless I suggest you write me a twenty inch essay on bezoars versus antidotes, to be handed in next lesson. That is on top of the fifteen inches on ingredient preparation I'm setting the whole class. I will not have my methods questioned."

By the end of the lesson it was obvious that Strychnine's mood was unlikely to improve any time soon. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's weren't the only ones noticing the temper of the potions master. All the students tended to give him a wide berth in the corridors. Rumour had it he had already made two Hufflepuff's cry. Max's day didn't improve with Herbology. Aspen Tosku had been working near them and had thrown a bouncing bulb at Max, it had missed and hit Rani Amin, leaving a bump on her head. Max and Albus spent the rest of lesson glaring at Aspen who was laughing nastily.

"He's a nasty little Horizonist prick." snarled Orion as the left the greenhouse, following the sniggering Tosku and his friends. "I swear, the second I learn to duel I'm going to hex his-"

"Get a move on boys," Professor Longbottom said behind them, "you have Astronomy this evening. I would advise you to get a little sleep after dinner or you won't be able to concentrate." They nodded and started to walk up to the castle. "One second Max." the professor said.

"Yes Sir?" said Max, turning back and letting the others walk ahead.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to pass on a message." he said, "She says you have an extra lesson tomorrow evening, but not to tell anyone apart from Albus, Rose and Orion."

"Thanks Sir," Max said, "where do I go?"

"The dungeons," he said, smiling when Max pulled a face, "not the potions classroom. There's another room just down the corridor, by the snake statue, the password is Wolfsbane."


	11. Protego

**Protego**

The next days lessons passed in a blur. History of Magic turned out to be duller than Max had expected, the ghost, Professor Binns droning on while the students tried to take notes. Max managed to take notes most of the way through, but he did find himself zoning out a few times. The last lesson that day was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Max, Albus and Orion found themselves outside the classroom in the North Tower at least five minutes early. They were far from the only ones. The Hufflepuff boys had obviously heard good things about the new professor and were waiting patiently for the door to open. They were soon joined by the girls, who shook their heads and tutted when they saw the queue of boys.

The door opened by itself and a melodic voice emanated from the classroom.

"Please come in and take a seat first years." said Professor Mallory. "We have a lot to get through."

Obediently the students scuttled inside and found seats, taking out their books and wands as they sat down. They watched the professor attentively. Professor Mallory was quite young, probably only around twenty, with a friendly smile and eyes that seemed purple in colour. She had long dark hair, that she wore in a plait down her back, and pale delicate skin which contrasted with her full red lips. She was curvaceous, in a figure hugging pale blue robe, with a slim waist and long legs. The twins hadn't been exaggerating about her chest, which was full and voluptuous, and Max felt his gaze drawn to the cleavage showing at the low cut neck of her robe. Max shifted uncomfortably and felt a blush rising to his cheeks as he struggled not to gawp at her breasts.

"Welcome first years." she said, in a voice like silk. "In this lesson you will learn how to defend yourself from all manner of dark creatures and spells. Defence is a key skill in magic and one which a witch or wizard must be knowledgeable of." her eyes moved over the assembled students. "Many of you in this room will have lost people to dark magic, whether to a wizard or creature, and you will understand the importance of being able to protect yourselves and others. I can't pretend that what you learn here will keep you safe in any eventuality, but I can promise that if you master these skills you will at least have a fighting chance against the forces of evil."

The classroom was silent, every student listened intently. Professor Mallory's personality seemed to hold everyone's attention effortlessly, as if she had cast a silencing charm.

"In our first lesson you will learn how to disarm an opponent and how to cast a basic shield." she continued, waving her wand to display two wand movement diagrams on the board. "The disarming spell will remove the wand from the target's grasp, giving the caster the opportunity to take other actions or escape. The shield charm will protect from most minor to average hexes and jinxes. It's strength varies depending on the power and focus of the caster and the strength of the jinxes it repells. It can cause hexes to rebound on the caster if timed correctly. To remove the shield you should cast Finite Incantatem, this is a General Counter Spell and will be of use to you in a variety of other areas. Please practice the wand movements shown on the board and when I think you have mastered it I will introduce the incantations."

The room was filled with students waving their wands as the professor walked the room checking on people. Many of the boys seemed quite distracted by the professor's presence, waving their wands aimlessly as they stared at her, but she seemed oblivious. Albus managed to poke Orion in the eye with his wand at one point and Rose gave them a withering look. Max found it easier to concentrate once they moved on to casting the actual spells, managing to produce a weak shield on his first attempt. He almost managed to disarm Rose on his first try, causing her wand to slip in her fingers before she caught hold of it. Professor Mallory gave him ten house points and he blushed furiously.

That evening at dinner the majority of the talk at the Gryffindor table revolved around Professor Mallory. Even Rose agreed that her lesson had been a good one. They didn't even complain about the homework she had set, to practice the spells for next lesson, many of them practising at the dinner table. A jug of pumpkin juice toppled over as Orion's shield knocked against the table, spilling on Kevin's lap.

"Next time Strychnine casts a stinging hex at me in class I'm gonna use the shield charm." said Albus, smirking as Kevin mopped his robes with a napkin. "See how the mean git likes it when his own hex rebounds in his face."

"Careful Al," warned Serpens, "don't give him another reason to pick on you. He's getting nastier every day."

"There was another cauldron explosion today," said Severus, who had wandered over with his twin, "he got splashed with swelling solution. His chin looked like a pink watermelon by the time he got to the antidote."

"Was it anything to do with you two?" Rose frowned. "Your parents will go nuts if you get in trouble before the end of the first week."

"It wasn't even our year," said Harry, "A fifth year in Slytherin was telling everyone about it. Strychnine has been glaring at everyone who even looks at him."

"Why are there so many explosions in that classroom this year?" said Serpens. "It's like someone is sabotaging the equipment."

"I suppose it could be something to do with Peeves." said Rose, "Mum and Dad said he was always causing trouble when they were here."

"Who is Peeves?" asked Max.

"The resident poltergeist," said Albus, "he tends to target Filch though, why would he suddenly start targeting the new potions teacher?"

"Who knows with Peeves," said Harry, "he once dumped dragon dung over Sev and I, for no reason at all."

"No reason?" said Rose, with a disbelieving look.

"Well," smirked Severus, "we may have been carrying a bucket full of it to throw at Chris Waller, but that's beside the point."

The Gryffindor's laughed and Rose smiled and shook her head. They told stories about the things Peeves had done over the years until dinner was cleared away. The twins followed the others to the Gryffindor common room while Max set off for the dungeons and his special lessons.

XXXXXX

Max walked down the dungeons his footsteps echoing in the empty corridor. The torches flickered as he passed, making shadows twist and jump. He glanced into the potions classroom as he passed, Strychnine was at his desk hunched over his marking. Max hurried past quietly, trying not to attract his attention or his anger. Max let out a breath when he spotted the snake sculpture ahead of him and hurried towards it.

The snake in the sculpture was curled in an infinity symbol, clutching its own tail in its mouth. The scales seemed to shimmer realistically as Max stared at it. He turned away from the sculpture, to face the door, and whispered the password. The door faded away to reveal a set of stone stairs leading downward. Torches burned in brackets on the walls, but their light seemed dimmer than elsewhere in the castle. Max edged forward and began to carefully descend the stairs.

At the foot of the stairs another wooden door opened without a sound and Max boldly stepped inside. A dark hooded figure stood in the shadows of the far side of the room. Max found his wand in his hand without even thinking. He froze in place, unsure of the figure's intentions. The figure moved closer, still in the shadows, and Max edged back slightly.

"Who is it?" called Max, a slight tremor in his voice.

"If I had been an enemy you would surely have been hexed by now, or worse." said a familiar voice. "Do they not teach elementary defense any more?"

"Evan?" said Max, stepping forward and squinting.

"Obviously." smirked Evan, stepping into the light. "Who else did you expect?"

"I thought it might be McGonagall," Max admitted, "but I didn't really know who to expect."

"Yet you wandered, alone and unprotected, into an unfamiliar place and left yourself open to attack?" Evan said, arching an eyebrow. "How could you know I was not a threat?"

"My wand glows when it thinks I'm under threat." Max reminded him. "Plus Professor Longbottom sent me here, I know he wouldn't send me into an ambush."

"Oh?" said Evan, looking at him appraisingly. "Logic? Impressive, but that's not what we are here for."

"Why are you here Sir?" Max asked.

"First of all to assess your abilities," Evan said, "and secondly, to tutor you in subterfuge and caution. Something many Gryffindor's fail to master."

"Weren't you a Gryffindor?" said Max.

"Let's just say the hat also thought me just as at home in Slytherin." smirked Evan.

"Me too!" grinned Max, "Actually, it told me I would do well in any of the houses. It couldn't make up it's mind so it asked me to choose."

"It what?" said Evan in surprise. "I had heard you were a hatstall, but I had no idea the hat had that much trouble. I would advise you to keep that quiet. There will be some who will mistrust you if they hear about it."

"Why would they mistrust me?" Max asked, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"The hat is a powerful and ancient magical artefact," Evan explained, "if people know that it could not place you then they may consider you to be an anomaly. Anomalies can be dangerous."

"I understand." Max nodded.

He glanced around the room. It appeared to be a potions lab, disused judging by the dust. The workstations and stools had been pushed against the wall, leaving a large space in the middle. Evan drew his wand, pushing up the sleeves of his robe, and stepped into the empty space gesturing Max to join him.

"I understand you have learnt some basic spells already." said Evan. "I want you to use a shield to block my attack."

Max nodded and raised his wand, waiting. He saw the briefest flicker in Evan's eyes before he doubled over giggling as unseen hands tickled him. Tears streamed from his eyes and he rolled helplessly around the floor. Evan dismissed the hex and the tickling stopped. Max got to his feet and scowled at Evan.

"What happened?" he said. "You didn't say anything."

"Wordless casting is common among more powerful wizards." Evan said. "You must learn to anticipate your opponents thoughts. Try to read my intentions. Try again."

Evan wordlessly cast a stinging hex at him and Max dodged, avoiding the spell by millimeters.

"Well predicted Max," said Evan, grudgingly, "but I said use a shield charm not dodge."

Evan cast another stinging hex.

"Protego!" shouted Max, and the stinging hex flew back at Evan, catching his wand hand as he tried to dodge.

"Impressive," he said, shaking his fingers, "try again without speaking the incantation."

He fired the tickling hex at Max for a second time. Max thought 'Protego' furiously and was astounded when Evan was forced to dodge his returning hex. Evan made him repeat this four more times before calling him to stop.

"Shall we try wandless now?" said Evan, catching his breath.

Max put his wand on a shelf and concentrated hard. He saw the stunning spell a split second before Evan cast it and, focusing all his mind and energy on it, cast a wordless, wandless Protego. The force of his shield threw Evan backwards, into the row of desks and stools, where he slumped on the floor motionless.


	12. Control

**Control**

Harriet, Evan and Minerva sat around the desk in Minerva's office. Evan was nursing a tender spot on the back of his head where the school nurse, Hannah Longbottom, had healed his cracked skull. He was feeling foolish for having been knocked unconscious by a first year.

"If he is as powerful as you describe then there is no shame in it Evan." said Minerva. "To cast such a strong spell without speaking or holding a wand, it's almost unheard of, why even Albus would not have been able at that age."

"The child is obviously in possession of Lord level powers." said Dumbledore's portrait. "He appears to be capable of anything, provided he does not know he should be unable to do it. Did you explain to him how advanced wandless and wordless magic was?"

"I simply told him it was common with powerful wizards." Evan said.

"Then he didn't understand the limitations of what should be possible," said the portrait, "which means he can be taught to control it."

"Can the country handle another wizard of Lord level powers so soon after Voldemort and Grindelwald?" said Evan.

"He won't necessarily become a dark Lord just because he has that sort of power." protested Harriet. "He's a good kid, he could be a Lord of the Light."

"Ah, my dear," said Dumbledore's portrait, "but remember that power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"His father was a bully," frowned Evan, "what if he uses his powers to intimidate?"

"My father was a bully," scowled Harriet, "that didn't mean I was the same. You of all people should know that Ev."

"Perhaps he can be taught a different way," said Evan, "if he is taught the ways of light magic and encouraged to scorn the darkness, maybe he can be a catalyst for change."

"The boy deserves a normal school life." Harriet said. "Isolation from his peers won't help him."

"Is it safe to teach him with the other students Albus?" said Minerva, looking worried. "What if he accidentally injures one of them?"

"I think he should be taught to hold his powers back first," the portrait said thoughtfully, "if he masters that I see no reason for him to be a danger to his classmates."

"There will be little he can learn at the same level as his peers." Evan said. "He may be required to take an accelerated program of study, but he needs to learn the basics like any student first."

"The contol of his powers must be learned alongside the usual studies." said Minerva. "Harriet and Evan can help with things such as Occlumency and Battle Magic, but I'm afraid there is no one living who is capable of teaching him Aurology and how to control that level of power for the light."

"No one living," agreed the portrait, eyes twinkling over his spectacles, "but there is no reason I cannot teach the child. I have all the knowledge my counterpart did, if not the magic."

Minerva, Harriet and Evan looked at each other and nodded. It made sense. Max could learn from them all and be able to stay in school with his friends, learning the basics of magic. Until such time as his knowledge outstripped them and he was placed in an accelerated program. It was the best they could do for him now. Hopefully as he got older and matured they could find some other ways to develop his skills. An apprenticeship could be arranged, once the boy learned to conceal the extent of his powers.

XXXXXX

The next morning Max recieved a message to come to the Headmistress's Office after breakfast. He worried that she might be about to tell him off for injuring Evan Snape, but he really hadn't meant to. He had ran to fetch the School Nurse when he couldn't rouse Evan and made sure he received immediate medical attention. As he ran past the potions classroom with Madam Longbottom Professor Strychnine had spotted him, coming to the door as if to scream at him, but when he had seen the unconscious Evan levitated past on a stretcher he had disappeared back inside his classroom.

Max gave the password to the stone gargoyle (Unity), and stepped on to the moving spiral staircase, his heart thudding wildly. He knocked at the door and it swung open.

"Come in Mr Dursley." said McGonagall, from behind her desk. She gestured to a hard backed chair on the opposite side of the desk, "Please take a seat."

Max sat down and looked around nervously. Portraits of former heads of the school looked down on proceedings with interest. One, a man with half-moon spectacles and a long white beard, waved cheerfully at him. Max looked at him with interest.

"Is that Albus Dumbledore?" Max asked, "I recognise him from the Chocolate Frog Cards."

"It is indeed Mr Dursley." said McGonagall, her face unreadable. "Tell me, how much do you know about what happened to Mr Snape last night?"

"Erm," said Max, starting to panic, "I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just trying to do what he told me."

"Max," McGonagall said soothingly, "I know it wasn't intentional. I just wanted to know if you understood what happened."

"Not really," said Max, "he was casting wordless hexes at me and telling me to block them with a wordless shield. I was doing alright, so he told me to try it without the wand. Wordless needed more focus than saying the spell, so I figured that wandless would need even more concentration."

"If Evan was casting wordlessly how did you know he was casting?" asked McGonagall.

"It was like I could see what he was going to do." Max said, thoughtfully. "It was like mind reading or something, but I don't know how I did it."

"Go on." McGonagall said, nodding.

"Anyway," said Max, "I thought it would need a lot more focus, so I concentrated as hard as I could on the shield spell, once I saw he was about to cast at me, and then he just flew backwards. I tried to wake him up, but I couldn't, so I got Madam Longbottom. He is alright isn't he?"

"Evan is perfectly fine." McGonagall said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "My concern here is you."

"Me?" said Max, eyes widening. "I wasn't hurt Headmistress."

"No Max," said McGonagall kindly, "and we want to make sure that you don't get hurt either. If you remember we talked about your unique abilities with Mr Ollivander and your wand was one that would work best with your powers."

"Yes Ma'am," said Max, "I don't have to see all of the colours and lights unless I want to now."

"Well, that is only part of the extra provisions you need." said McGonagall. "We have come to the conclusion that your gifts need carefully shaping, to avoid any accidents similar to the one with Evan, and to enable you to conceal your true powers from, shall we say, negative influences." McGonagall stared at him for a moment. "You will receive initial instruction from a source well practiced in Aurology, that is the technical term for a Mageseer, and well versed in controlling unusually strong magic. When you are considered sufficiently in control of your powers, you will rejoin your classmates for normal classes. The basics must be learned, but you could be fast tracked in your studies if you progress sufficiently."

"I'm being taken out of classes?" said Max, miserably. "What do I tell everyone? I just want to be with Al and the others."

"Whilst the Potter-Snape's, the Malfoy's and the Weasley's will know what is going on it would be unwise to tell anyone else." said McGonagall. "This is why your lessons will start now. We can tell your classmates there was a family emergency and keep you out of lessons today. Your instructor feels one day should be sufficient for you to bring your powers under enough control so you can rejoin your house at dinner time. You will continue to have daily evening lessons with different instructors, we can cite extra study sessions as an excuse for those."

"Who will be my instructors Ma'am?" Max asked.

"Evan and Harriet have volunteered to floo in for some lessons and I shall be tutoring you for some sessions." said McGonagall. "Your instructor for today will be Albus Dumbledore's Portrait."

"How can a portrait teach?" asked Max.

"Oh believe me young man," twinkled Dumbledore's Portrait, "I happen to be quite skilled at teaching. I have the knowledge if not the physical presence."

"I shall leave you to it Albus," said McGonagall, "I shall return at five this evening. Good luck Mr Dursley."

XXXXXX

By the time a plate of sandwiches appeared on the Headmistress's desk at lunchtime, Max had learned how to control his Aurology and was slowly learning what the different colours meant about the type of magic he was seeing. The portrait quizzed him as he sat munching happily on cheese and ham sandwiches and drinking apple juice.

"So with place auras green indicates magical plants or nature magic," said Max, "red is offensive or blood magic, and blue is protective or concealment magic."

"Correct Max," said Dumbledore, "and what do black auras denote?"

"Dark magic, either in the form of dark protective spells, residual contamination or dark creatures." Max recited flawlessly. "Purple shows a place of deep magical energy and brown is linked to animal magic and earth magic."

"Now these colours can have different meanings when they are auras of people or magical artifacts." Dumbledore said. "Humans and other beings are much more complex, changing with their moods and experiences, their auras are in a state of flux and reading them can be tricky. Magical artifacts are complex for another reason, they are created by aforementioned beings. Multiple enchantments are layered into the artifacts and picking apart the different magical signatures takes practice."

"I don't mean to be rude sir," said Max, "but how does knowing about these colours help in controlling my powers?"

"Indirectly I'm afraid," chuckled Dumbledore, "if you know how to tell when a place is safe or free from magical eavesdropping then you can be sure that you are not being overheard. Discretion must be the watchword of those with extraordinary power. Don't worry, I will teach you to control your power after lunch, but you must understand what you can see to be able to harness it."

"I don't understand." Max frowned.

"If you can see the type and strength of magic being used around you," Dumbledore said, "then you can pitch your own to match it."

"I get it," nodded Max, "Like pulling a punch when sparring in boxing. I only use part of my power so everyone thinks I'm of a similar strength to them."

"Very good Max," chuckled Dumbledore, "that will suffice for your peers. Other adults may however sense your magic level if they are so inclined."

"So they would know just by looking at me?" Max asked.

"Some more powerful wizards certainly," said the portrait, "and that is why Mr Snape will be instructing you in occlumency."

"Occu-what?" said Max.


	13. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

By the end of the day Max had learnt to control his powers to the level of those around him. By the end of the week he was starting to be able to pick apart the signatures of fairly simple magical artefacts. Dumbledore's portrait seemed to be quite pleased with his success, as did McGonagall when he demonstrated by naming the types of magic woven into some of the artefacts in her office.

"It's a protective amulet," said Max, staring intently at a silver bracelet on the desk, "the pink and orange threads would suggest that it's a family based protection, and that there is an element of travel involved."

"Very good Max," said McGonagall, "it was a family heirloom, passed down to me. Word has it that it will protect my bloodline, particularly when travelling. You are mastering Aurology much quicker than anticipated, I think occlumency lessons are important now. Mr Snape will teach you once a week, and Harriet once a month. Other than that you will be in regular classes. Do not speak of these lessons unless you can be sure you will not be overheard."

"Yes ma'am." said Max.

XXXXXX

A few weeks later Max had hit the swing of things. He was still top of the class in all his lessons except potions, but Rose was closing the gap as he managed to tone down his abilities to a similar level to his classmates. Albus was top of the class in potions, an achievement that seemed to make no difference to the way Professor Strychnine treated him. The potions Professor was becoming even more irritable and quick to dish out punishments. His skin was looking paler than it had at the start of term and he had dark circles under his eyes that indicated lack of sleep to be a contributing factor to his foul mood.

"I wish I knew what was keeping him awake at nights." said Albus, in the common room, after a lesson where Strychnine had docked thirty points from Albus because he didn't follow brewing instructions. The change he had made was an improvement that his father had discovered for the hair raising potion, but Strychnine ignored that fact and berated Albus for 'questioning his methods'.

"Hopefully something painful." grumbled Orion, who had been given extra homework when his potion had congealed in the cauldron. "The twins told me he keeps leaving the castle after curfew, maybe it has something to do with that, maybe he's getting back late."

"How do the twins know he's leaving the castle?" said Rose.

"I suppose because their common room is down in the dungeons." said Albus. "They must have seen him leaving a few times. Probably when they're sneaking round looking for trouble."

"How could they have seen him after curfew without him spotting them?" said Rose. "He'd give them detention if he saw them out after curfew."

"Maybe they've found a good hiding place," shrugged Albus, "they haven't done anything against the rules this year, yet."

"They haven't been caught." said Rose. "The 'Slytherin rules' banner tied to the top of Gryffindor tower yesterday suggests that they've found a way not to get caught."

"Just because it's a Slytherin banner doesn't mean it was them." Albus frowned.

"They best hope their luck holds out," said Orion, "if Strychnine does catch them up to mischief they'll be in detention until their OWL's."

XXXXXX

The twins luck was still holding out a week later, when Max was hurrying back to the Gryffindor Tower after an occlumency lesson. He had just left a disused classroom in the lower dungeons, where Evan had been conducting the lesson, and he was feeling lost in the unfamiliar corridors. He turned a corner and saw a sculpture of a snake. The snake was coiled around the plinth. Max was just wondering how many snake sculptures were in the dungeon area when he bumped into something, landing on the floor with grunt. He focused his Magesight and the corridor lit up with colour. Most of it he could dismiss as part of the fabric of the school itself, but a mass of light blue with golden and purple threads caught his attention near his feet. The mass moved to the side of the corridor against the wall.

"Who is it?" Max called tentatively.

"Shhhh!" came a disembodied voice, "Strychnine is coming! Get under here and keep quiet."

A hand appeared from the blue mass and dragged him beneath it. Another hand clamped over his mouth, muffling what would have been a yelp of surprise when he saw the twins. One twin held his lit wand over an old piece of parchment, with a 'Slytherin Rules' banner under his arm. The other twin held on to Max, covering his mouth and holding him still against the wall. They were covered with a strange cloak, glowing blue with concealment magic.

"Mischief Managed, Nox!" whispered the other twin.

Seconds later Professor Strychnine stormed down the corridor, a face like thunder. He stopped near the potions classroom, peering through the door. He took a few steps into the room and Max lost sight of him. A few seconds later he came back out of the classroom and headed towards the Entrance Hall. Max and the twins waited, frozen in place for a few minutes more, before sighing with relief. Max opened his mouth to speak, but one of the twins put a finger to his lips.

"Lumos," he whispered, and when the wand light illuminated the parchment he whispered again, "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good."

The blank piece of parchment glowed with such strong magic that Max immediately suppressed his Magesight. Fine inky lines began to crawl across its surface until they formed words.

'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP!'

Then the words faded to reveal an intricately drawn map of Hogwarts. Max looked closer and could make out three names in the corridor they stood in. Harry Potter-Snape, Severus Potter-Snape and Maxwell Dursley. Max looked up, open mouthed, to see the twins grinning their identical grins.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

"Shhh, not here." hissed the twin holding the map.

Consulting the map as they went the twins led him down the corridor and to a door under the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. They pulled the door shut and whipped off the cloak. They were in a dusty cupboard, full of broomsticks and muddy boots, illuminated only by wand light.

"What is that?" said Max.

"This is the Marauders Map." said the twin holding the map, Harry by the green fleck in the black iris of his left eye. "It was created by James Potter and his friends at this school, to aid in causing mischief without detection."

"And the cloak?" asked Max.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak." said Severus. "Handed down through the Potter family for generations, back before they were even Potters probably."

"And the map shows?" said Max, stunned by the revelations.

"The whole castle and everyone in it." said Harry, smugly. "It isn't affected by any disguise, concealment or transformation. It shows who everyone is and where they are."

"It also shows almost all of the secret passages out of the school and shortcuts." said Severus. "It's fantastic when it comes to avoiding Filch and, more importantly, not getting caught."

"That's amazing." breathed Max. "Where did you get it from?"

"Mum of course." said Severus. "She told us that, since we had obviously inherited her dad's talent for trouble, it only seemed fair we inherit his tools for avoiding detection too."

"She also said if Dad found out we had them he would go up the wall." said Harry. "So we can't get caught with them. You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not," said Max, "but what were you doing in the corridor? It's almost past curfew."

"Which means less people around-" said Harry.

"-and less chance of getting caught." finished Severus.

"Getting caught doing what?" said Max. He noticed Severus had a broomstick strapped to his back. The banner under Harry's arm caught his eye again. "It was you two that put the banner on Gryffindor Tower."

"Maybe." they chorused, grinning at him.

"What are you doing with this one then?" he said, curious.

"Ravenclaw Tower looks a little bare." smirked Harry.

"We thought we'd brighten it up." said Severus, with an identical smirk.

"If you get caught-" started Max.

"We wont." interrupted Severus.

"With the map and the cloak we can avoid Filch, the teachers and Peeves." said Harry.

"They'll know it was you." said Max.

"But they won't be able to prove it." smiled Harry. "That's the point. We can only get into trouble if they catch us or prove it was us."

"Won't your dorm-mates notice you're missing?" said Max.

"Yes," said Harry, "but they won't say anything. Slytherin's stick together. Besides, the rest of the house have wagers on how many Slytherin banners we can put up round school without getting caught. No one will want to spoil the fun."

"Why though?" asked Max. "What's the point of hanging these banners?"

"You could call it house honour I guess." said Severus. "It's mostly about making a name for ourselves. You see, Mum and Dad are pretty famous, and people are watching to see if we measure up."

"If we can show that we can achieve what others think is impossible," said Harry, "then we earn the respect for ourselves. It's all about connections in Slytherin and we plan on making plenty for the future."

"That and it's a total adrenaline rush." smirked Severus.

"That helps," shrugged Harry, grinning, "but mostly the respect."

"Does Albus know about any of this?" asked Max.

"Merlin's beard no." laughed Severus. "Little Al is a terrible liar. If he doesn't know he can't drop us in it."

"Plausible deniability." said Harry. "You can't say anything until we've finished with the banners."

"How long will that take?" asked Max.

"Before Christmas is the bet." said Harry. "We'll let you know if we finish earlier."

"Now it's past curfew," said Severus, "so we'll sneak you back up to Gryffindor Tower under the cloak before we go night flying."

"Your still doing it tonight?" said Max, "After nearly getting caught by Strychnine?"

"No time like the present." said Severus, throwing the cloak over them.

Harry checked the map and pushed open the door.


	14. Surprises

**Surprises**

Max struggled to hide his laughter a week later, when the whole school came down to breakfast to find 'Slytherin Rules' banners hung all around the Great Hall. McGonagall pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the twins, but they unflinchingly returned her gaze, radiating surprised innocence. The banners adorned every wall and pillar in the room, Slytherin flags hung from the torch brackets and chandeliers. There was even silver and green bunting strung over the house tables.

"See Rose," said Albus, "it can't have been the twins. No second year could have conjured all of these and levitated them that high."

"Maybe they found another way?" said Rose, but she sounded unsure.

Max couldn't help but think that two second years with a map a broom and an invisibility cloak would have no problem hanging so many banners undetected, but he kept his mouth closed and his face carefully blank.

McGonagall waved her wand in a sweeping arc and the banners flags and bunting disappeared. She gave the twins a searching look and beckoned them towards her.

"Yes Headmistress?" they chorused innocently.

"I know you two had something to do with this." McGonagall said in a low voice. "This and the banners that mysteriously appeared on both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Towers, and the green and silver enchanted confetti that took four hours to banish from the Hufflepuff corridor, not to mention the Slytherin crests that someone painted on the greenhouses, and the snake balloons that filled the Staff Room yesterday." the twins flawlessly maintained their looks of innocence. McGonagall continued, "If there are any more shenanigans of this nature, and if I can connect them to you in any way, I will not hesitate to contact your parents and put you in detention until the end of the school year. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." said Harry.

"Crystal." added Severus.

McGonagall frowned at them for a few moments, before sweeping to the staff table. The whole school had been watching the exchange carefully and instantly became intensely interested in other things.

"That's put a stop to that then." Max whispered to the twins, when no one was looking.

"Nah!" whispered Harry, "We love a challenge."

"Besides," muttered Severus, "Hagrid's hut will look amazing in green and silver."

Max gave a snort of laughter at the thought of the staunchly Gryffindor Hagrid discovering his home painted in Slytherin colours. Rose looked over at them curiously at the noise.

"Watch it," hissed Harry, "Nosey Rosey is looking. We'll talk to you about it later."

"Dinner time?" muttered Max.

"Nah," said Harry, "Slytherin quidditch team try-outs this evening."

"Are you both trying out?" Max asked. "What position?"

"For seeker." they said together.

XXXXXX

The next day at breakfast the twins were in high spirits. Harry had won the seeker position, outflying every other hopeful including his brother. Severus didn't seem particularly upset, in fact he was positively joyful for Harry's success. He spent a lot of time at the breakfast table draping a Slytherin banner around Harry's shoulders and laughing at Harry's blushes. Rose tutted as they jostled each other playfully and knocked over the milk jug.

"Will you two calm down," she snapped, "it's only quidditch."

"Only quidditch?" said Harry, giving Rose a scandalised look. "Quidditch is a vital part of school-no wizarding life."

"So is breakfast," she countered, "but now my bacon is covered in milk. Just sit down and eat like normal people."

"But we're not normal people." chorused the twins, but they sat down and started to eat breakfast.

A few moments later the post owls arrived. Scores of different types of owl soared into the Great Hall, wheeling around above the tables before swooping down to the recipients. Mercury landed next to Max's plate with a letter from his family and Max fed him some bacon rind. A small brown owl landed next to Rose, sticking out its leg for her to remove the Daily Prophet, she paid the owl and unfurled the paper as it took off again.

"Oh no!" she said, looking at the front page.

Max craned his head to look and noticed a picture of Rose's mum, looking harassed, under the headline; 'Minister's 'Safe Society' Policy Under Fire After Attacks in Hogsmead.'

"What attacks in Hogsmead?" said Max, "What happened?"

Severus plucked the paper from Rose's unresisting hands and read the story aloud:

'Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley, came under fire yesterday after three bodies were discovered in Hogsmead, killed by a dark force unknown. The bodies were discovered by a Hogsmead resident near the Shrieking Shack. The resident called Magical Law Enforcement who warded off the area pending investigation. Witnesses revealed that the bodies showed no wounds or marks, but were drained of blood. Obviously dark creatures are suspected, but no trace can be found.

Minister Granger-Weasley is an advocate for the registration and cooperation of non-human entities, providing they pose no threat, and has fought against the destruction of the many dark beings, despite being involved in the killings of multi werewolves many years ago. In the light of this latest attack many are calling for the Minister to come down in favour of the elimination of these potential threatening creatures, culling those found near wizarding settlements.

The Minister was unavailable for comment, but a source inside the Ministry said- see pages 4-9 for more.'

"Don't worry Rose," said Albus, patting her arm, "Aunt Hermione has dealt with worse than this. The press will be on her side again in a week."

"But the attacks were in Hogsmead," squeaked Rose, "what if they get in here?"

"Don't be daft," said Orion, "Hogwarts is one of the most heavily warded places in Britain. They've got more chance of getting in the ministry than in here."

Rose didn't look reassured, but it was time for lessons and they couldn't discuss it further.

XXXXXX

Dudley sat in the car outside number four Privet Drive. He frowned at the front door, trying to pluck up the courage to get out of the car and knock. He knew he couldn't put off the conversation with his parents any longer. For months now he had made excuses why he and the kids couldn't come for a visit. He had been vague about Max's new school and completely silent on his rekindled and now friendly relationship with Harriet. But now Dianne had put her foot down and made him promise to tell his parents. Try as he might, Dudley just couldn't bring himself to get out of the car.

The front door opened and his father stuck out his beefy head. His hair was grey now and almost gone on top, his round face now jowly. He peered through spectacles at the car on the driveway and, recognising Dudley, waved. Dudley plastered a smile on his face even as he groaned. He climbed out of the car and locked it before walking up the pathway to greet his father.

"Dudders, my boy!" said Vernon, clapping him on the back with one hand and shaking his hand with the other. "You haven't visited for ages. Little tikes been keeping you busy?"

"Something like that Dad." said Dudley.

"Popkin!" screeched Petunia, hurrying to the door. "Come in, come in. How are Di and the children? Let me get you a snack."

Petunia ushered Dudley into the kitchen, busying herself in the fridge as he took a seat at the table. Vernon followed them in and lowered himself into the chair next to Dudley. He pointed at the newspaper on the kitchen table.

"You hear about this serial killer?" he asked, gesturing to an article. "Six dead all over the country, some weird cult or something. Not a drop of blood in any of them."

"Vernon," scolded Petunia, "Duddey doesn't want to talk about nasty things like that." she plonked a sandwich in front of Dudley and sat down smiling at him. "Tell us all about what you and the children have been up to."

Dudley took a bite out of the sandwich, just to stall for a few minutes more. Petunia and Vernon beamed expectantly at him as he chewed. Finally, he could put it off no longer, he swallowed his mouthful and took a deep breath.

"Di and the kids are doing well," he said, "Violet has been put in an accelerated learning program at primary. She's working at the level of a fifteen year old in maths and computer science."

"I knew she would be a clever girl even when she was tiny." gushed Petunia. "What about Max? Has he settled in at his new school? You never did say where he went, is he on an accelerated program too?"

"Actually he is," said Dudley, "the school say he's extremely talented and they're giving him extra one-on-one tuition."

"Oh how lovely!" said Petunia, "you must tell them how proud of them we are. We should take them out for a treat."

"What school is he in now son?" asked Vernon.

"Well..." said Dudley, "He received a letter on his eleventh birthday...from Hog-, from Harriet's old school."

"Harriet's school?" repeated Vernon. "Whatever do you mean Dud-"

"You can't mean Potter?" said Petunia, faintly. "Our Maxie can't possibly be like those...those people."

"You're having a joke with your old Mum and Dad aren't you son?" sputtered Vernon. "Max isn't really a...a..." Vernon stuttered into silence, unable to bring himself to say wizard, staring at Dudley in horror.

"We should never have taken that awful girl in." snarled Petunia, rage overtaking shock. "If it weren't bad enough her bringing all those freaks here, and blowing up Marge, and owls and dementors and all the other troubles she brought to our door. Now her...foulness has rubbed off on you and poor Max is being dragged into that world of freaks and weirdos. I won't stand for it! You must keep Max away from that horrible school, and especially from Harriet Potter."

Vernon and Dudley gaped at the venomous tirade Petunia had unleashed. Lost for words at the hatred and bitterness in her voice.

"But Mum-" Dudley tried.

"Don't let him mix with that sort Dudley." snapped Petunia, looming over the table, her eyes flashing. "They come in and take away your family and twist it up in their nasty world. They drive a wedge between you and they get people killed. They bring nothing but misery and death."

"Mum," said Dudley, "Max loves it there. He writes twice a week, he's really powerful they tell us and he's top in every subject. He has friends there, he's happy."

"Friends?" she shrieked, "Friends who will lead him into danger? Friends who will get him killed? Friends like Potter?"

"Her sons are friends with him." said Dudley, "Her girls are friendly with Vi. We get on well now. They've been really supportive. She's married now, to a guy called Snape, she's doing well."

"I don't care how she is doing." snarled Petunia. She stopped and shook her head, "Did you say Snape?"

"Yeah, he's a good bloke," said Dudley, "he's been helping tutor Max..."

"Get out!" said Petunia, in a low and livid voice.

"What?" said Dudley.

"Petunia?" said Vernon, looking completely stunned by his wife's outburst. "You can't throw Dudders out."

"I said get the hell out!" she yelled at Dudley, swatting him with a tea-towel. "I will not have any more wizards or witches in my house. Nor will I have anyone who has anything to do with that Snape boy. Get out, and don't come back until Max is in a normal school."

Dudley was backing out of the kitchen, horrified by his mother's reaction. He looked at his father, who just gaped dumbly between them, and finding no help there he turned on his heel and made for the front door. He slammed the door behind him and leant against his car, covering his face with his hands.


	15. Encounters

**Encounters**

Max, Albus, Orion, Rose, Serpens and Severus sat around a table in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was at quidditch practice and Severus was feeling restless. It was a few weeks since Harry had made the team and the practice sessions were becoming more frequent as the first game of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, was fast approaching. Severus hadn't been without his twin for this amount of time before and he didn't seem to know what to do with himself. Max watched as Severus paced between the table and the window, squinting to try to make out his brother on the quidditch pitch in the distance.

"Will you sit down," huffed Rose, as Severus jogged her elbow as he passed, "I'm trying to finish this transfiguration essay and you're distracting me."

"Sorry," said Severus, "just can't seem to sit still this afternoon."

"Why don't you just go and watch the training session?" said Serpens. "We're all trying to get homework finished here."

"Westerton said no spectators," said Severus, with a slight sneer, "he seems to think the other house teams will send spies. Anyone would think he was captaining the national side, jumped up little twat."

"Little?" said Serpens, incredulously, "Harvey Westerton is the size of a house. He has more muscles than the rest of the team put together. To be honest I'm always surprised his broom stays airborne."

"Which is why I don't say it to his face," grinned Severus, "I have a talent for trouble not a death wish."

"I've finished my homework," said Max, "why don't we go for a walk to Hagrid's?"

"Good idea." said Severus. "We can get a closer look at the pitch on the way. Just don't let Westerton see us."

XXXXXX

As it turned out, Hagrid was nowhere to be seen when they arrived at his hut. They hung around for a while, hoping he might emerge from the Forbidden Forest, but after half an hour there was no sign of him and it was starting to rain. Max and Severus headed back in to the castle. As they neared the doors Professor Strychnine pushed them open and stomped down the steps. He caught sight of two boys and stopped, glaring at them.

"What are you two doing sneaking around?" he snarled.

"We weren't sneaking," said Max, "we just went down to see Hagrid."

"A likely story," sneered Strychnine, "Hagrid is in London this weekend. What were you really doing? Finding things to contaminate my cauldrons with again?"

"We didn't touch your cauldrons," said Max, "and we didn't know Hagrid was away, we knocked and waited for a bit and then came back."

"Where were you going anyway?" said Severus.

"Mind your own business." hissed Strychnine. "I know you little brats had something to do with the explosions in my lab. If I get the slightest proof I'll have you out of this school before the dust has settled. Do not push me."

"But we didn't-" started Severus.

"Get out of my sight before I take points." snarled Strychnine, spittle flying.

Max and Severus needed no further telling and scampered back inside the castle quickly. Once they were down the stairs leading to the Slytherin common room Severus leant against the wall and let out a breath.

"What the hell is his problem?" Severus grumbled. "I'm tempted to put fireworks in the bloody cauldrons after that."

"Have you been the ones doing it then?" asked Max.

"No," frowned Severus, "but if he goes off at me for no reason again I may think of some other way to get revenge. I'm leaning towards flesh-eating slugs in his underpants right now."

"So why does he think it's us then?" said Max.

"No idea," said Severus, "but he's definitely up to something. Maybe we should have a nose around."

"If we get caught-" Max started.

"We won't get caught," said Severus, "we just saw him leaving the grounds. Lets just sneak a peek in his office. It's just up the corridor from the Slytherin dorms, we can just say we were going to get my broom."

Max looked at the hopeful grin on Severus's face, worry churning in his stomach. Strychnine would be gone long enough for them to have a little look. Maybe they could find out where he kept slipping off to. Felt a jolt of excitement. If they could get some dirt on Strychnine they might be able to make him leave Albus and the others alone. Or at least find out why the Potions Master was looking so pale and tired.

"Alright," he said to Severus, "but we have to be quick, I've got a lesson with your dad this evening and he hates it if I'm late."

They strolled casually down the rest of the stairs and up the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. The stone walls of the corridor were bare and Max wondered where the entrance to the common room was. They reached the end of the corridor and a heavy wooden door. Severus looked up and down the corridor before pushing the door open to reveal another narrow stone staircase, twisting deeper into the dungeons.

"This is the back way in to his office." whispered Severus. "Harry and I found it last year, before the office was in use. Was a handy place to hide from Filch."

"I thought your common room was down here?" said Max. "This is the only door off the corridor."

"The door only appears when you give the password," Severus told him, with a shrug, "Slytherin's like their privacy."

They crept down the stairs until they reached a wooden door. Severus pushed the door open slowly, wincing as the hinges gave a creak. They edged inside and the door swung shut behind them with a click. The door they had just entered through was now a bookcase, with no visible handle to get it open again.

"Damn," muttered Severus, "I forgot about that."

"Please tell me there's another way out." said Max.

"Yeah, the main door," said Severus, "but going up that staircase will blow our cover story."

"Let's just get out of here and come back with the cloak another day." Max hissed. "If he catches us here he'll have us expelled for sure."

"Alright," muttered Severus, "probably better to play it smart. Now hurry before someone comes."

They ran to the main door and swung it open, almost running headlong into Professor Mallory. She looked at them in surprise and then smiled.

"Severus, Max," she said warmly, "I'm sure you have some wonderful reason for your presence here. Are there any that I might actually believe?"

"Professor...I...we...erm." spluttered Severus.

"Can I assume Professor Strychnine is unaware of your visit?" she said mildly, smiling still.

"Yes," said Severus, looking dazed, "we snuck in through the back stairs, we were going to play a prank."

"How exciting," said Professor Mallory, "I didn't know there were back stairs."

"At the end of the Slytherin corridor," Severus grinned, "I found it last year."

"That was clever of you." Mallory said.

Max felt his mind going fuzzy as her smile warmed him. He had wanted to run away, but now he wanted to impress her with his daring, or something. He shook his head slightly.

"Why were you down here Professor?" he asked.

"I was looking for a headache potion," Mallory said, "I didn't want to bother Madam Longbottom if the Professor had one to hand. Come, I shall escort you both back to the entrance hall on my way. Don't worry boys, no harm done, I shan't mention seeing you."

"Thank you Professor." they said together as they followed in her wake, transfixed by her undulating body as she climbed the stairs.

When she left them in the Entrance Hall they stood staring after her until she disappeared from view. Max shook his head again and looked at Severus, who was wearing a soppy grin.

"Why did you tell her about the secret entrance?" said Max, "Now we won't be able to use it in future."

"I don't know," frowned Severus, "I just thought she would find it interesting. Anyway, she isn't going to tell anyone, if she was going to turn us in she would have taken us straight to McGonagall."

"Kinda blows our chances of having a snoop around though." shrugged Max.

"You're forgetting Mum's map and cloak." Severus whispered, leaning closer despite no one being around. "We'll do it next time Strychnine leaves the school. We'll watch out for him leaving on the map and we'll come get you."

"Okay," said Max, "now let's go back to the common room and see if everyone has finished studying. I feel like a game or two of chess."

XXXXXX

Late that night, in a grimy alleyway in Hogsmead, Mundungus Fletcher leant against a shop wall to get his breath back. He was getting too old for this game. Buying and selling stolen goods required a higher fitness level than he could manage these days. Running from people he had ripped off was getting more difficult the older he got. If he hadn't apparated away from Knockturn Alley that jewel smuggler would have hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. He shoved his free hand into one of his deep pockets and pulled out a handful of low quality diamonds. Not the best haul, once he had sold them on, but worth much more than he'd given the smuggler. He was safe in Hogsmead for at least a few days, he could lie low for a while and sell the diamonds when the smuggler had gone back to Africa. He knew of a few discreet inns in the village where a couple of these diamonds would ensure no questions were asked.

He adjusted the position of his suitcase in his other hand, feeling his shoulders creak in protest. A nice hot bath, that would help ease his aching bones, and maybe a Firewhiskey or two. He dropped the diamonds back in his pocket and swapped hands with the suitcase, groaning slightly as his legs throbbed. He walked deeper into the alleyway, heading for an inn. The shadows were inky black, but Mundungus was used to the darkness, he trudged on.

A darker shadow detatched itself from the side wall and blocked his way. Standing, silent and motionless, directly in front of him. He stopped a few feet away, squinting into the darkness. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, years of instincts for trouble screaming at him that something was wrong.

"Who-who's there?" he said, mentally cursing the tremor in his voice.

The shadow didn't respond, and he began to edge backwards, holding his suitcase in front of him like a shield. Suddenly two red pin-points of light appeared. The shadows eyes glowed as it glided towards him, but Mundungus found himself unable to move. His gaze remained fixed on the glowing red eyes, even as the skin on his neck crawled and his body tensed to run. It was as if he were frozen in place. He felt his heart hammering in his chest and his breathing became laboured. He could feel his heart struggling even as his vision began to fade. His head was buzzing and he felt like his chest was being crushed. His field of vision narrowed and all he could see was the red glow. He felt fear clawing at him as he realised he was going to die. Mundungus Fletcher fell forwards, face down in the dirt, his corpse drained of every drop of blood. The shadow glided away into the darkness.


	16. Victories and Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late posting, I've been having trouble with the site. Hope this was worth the wait. I should be back on track now.

 **Victories and Mysteries.**

Evan paced in his study at Grimmauld Place. Harriet sat in the armchair by the fire watching him.

"If it was a robbery or revenge attack why did he have a pocket full of diamonds and a suitcase full of stolen silver?" Evan snarled for the tenth time. "How could they have drained him of blood without leaving a mark?"

"There's something bigger going on here," sighed Harriet, "Dung was a toerag, but he didn't deserve that."

"Hermione won't tell us anything," grumbled Evan, "if I hear the phrase 'restricted access' again I swear I'll feed her Veritaserum in her Butterbeer."

"Ev, you know her hands are tied." said Harriet, "There's an active investigation and the murders have been crossing over into the muggle world. She has to do this by the book. The revenge or robbery story will just be to placate the Prophet."

"She could at least keep us informed," he complained, "Merlin knows she should be able to trust us by now."

"It's not a case of trust Ev, you know that." Harriet sighed again. "She has the press breathing down her neck, if it gets out that she's involved us then the whole media circus starts up around us again. We don't need that, the kids don't need that."

Evan gave a snort and a sneer and continued pacing. Harriet got to her feet and walked into his path, placing both her hands on his shoulders and halted him gently. He flashed her an irritable look as she stood on tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his nose.

"You know I'm right." she said, smiling as he glared at her.

"I know you're an insufferable annoyance." he smirked.

"And you're a snarky bastard." she grinned.

"Impudent girl." he smiled.

"Greasy git," she said, pecking his cheek, "but I'm still right."

"I know," he sighed, "I just want to know if there's anything we can do to help, and if the kids are safe at Hogwarts."

"Hermione wouldn't put them in any danger." said Harriet. "They're as safe there as they would be here."

"I'll still feel better when they figure out what is happening." said Evan. "I have a few theories of my own, but with details hard to come by I've no way to prove or disprove them."

"We can get McGonagall to put some feelers out with the old gang." said Harriet, "but we have to be discreet. I won't put Hermione in the firing line."

"Well talk to her tomorrow," Evan agreed, "after we watch Harry's match."

"It's just going to feel wrong cheering for Slytherin." Harriet said shaking her head with a smile. "My inner Gryffindor is rebelling against it."

"Well my inner Slytherin coped with helping Gryffindor win, so you'll just have to put up with it. Besides, you can wear my old scarf, it will go beautifully with your eyes." Evan smirked.

"You better watch it," laughed Harriet, "or you'll be sleeping in here."

"In here? In the bedroom?" smirked Evan, wrapping her in his arms and lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. "Either way I wasn't planning on sleeping."

"You're like a hormonal teenager." laughed Harriet, as he kissed his way down her neck. "Don't blame me if you get tired and snappy tomorrow and don't enjoy the game."

"Totally worth it." he grinned, taking her mouth in a deep kiss.

XXXXXX

The whole school had turned out to watch the Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch match. The noise was deafening as Max sat in the Gryffindor section with Albus, Rose, Serpens and Orion. Banners were waving and people cheering as the players made their way onto the pitch. Max spotted Harry amongst the Slytherin players, he looked tiny in comparison. Over the opposite side of the pitch Max could see Harriet and Evan sitting in the staff enclosure with McGonagall. Harriet was watching Harry nervously as the whistle sounded and the brooms shot into the air. Her face was mirrored by Severus's face in the Slytherin enclosure, where he watched his twin intently. Evan's face was a blank mask as usual, but Max knew Evan would be just as concerned.

Albus waved his green 'Go Harry!' flag, attracting some frowns from the other Gryffindor's. The chasers of both teams soared and swooped in a complex ballet, avoiding bludgers and other players as they jostled for possession of the quaffle. Max had never watched a quidditch match before. He had played a little two on two with Albus and the twins in the summer, and heard blow by blow accounts of matches from them too, but he hadn't appreciated quite how violent and fast paced it was. He watched open mouthed as the Slytherin beaters sent punishing bludgers towards the Gryffindor chasers, who dodged them easily and passed the quaffle at a furious rate. The Gryffindor team were smaller and faster, scoring the first goal quickly to rapturous applause. The hulking Slytherin's regrouped and used their bulk to knock the chasers off course. Westerton aimed a viscous bludger at the Gryffindor chaser, Lila Crockham, knocking the quaffle from her grasp and sending it falling into a Slytherin chasers hands. Slytherin equalised and the green and silver draped portion of the stadium went crazy. Above the chaos below, circling high, were Harry and the Gryffindor seeker, Jared Jasper, searching for the snitch.

The game became increasingly dirty as Gryffindor took the lead ninety points to twenty, as the Slytherin side targeted the nimble chasers. A stray bludger came dangerously close to unseating Harry as he flew in his wide loop. Suddenly Max spotted the snitch directly in front of where he sat. Harry had spotted it but he was further away than the Gryffindor seeker. Max watched as Harry lay flat against his broom, moving amazingly fast, straight for them. He ducked as the snitch took off, over the heads of the spectators, Harry following closely behind. The Gryffindor seeker wheeled in midair and shot after Harry. Harry was faster and his hand closed on the snitch just as Jasper drew level. The crowd roared as Harry held the snitch high in the air, Slytherin had won. Max whooped and punched the air along with Albus, ignoring the scowls from some of their housemates. Over in the staff seating Harriet was on her feet screaming in triumph and waving a Slytherin scarf, much to Professor Zabini's amusement, and Evan beamed proudly.

XXXXXX

The Slytherin's were jubilant about their win for weeks, Harry rarely had to lift a finger outside of classes, and he had an honour guard everywhere he went. Severus found it all rather amusing and took great delight in Harry's irritation at the attention.

"Here comes 'The-Boy-Who-Seeks'," he bellowed in the corridors, Harry blushing and looking at the floor, "behold His Quidditchness of Slytherin!"

"Shut up Sev," Harry grumbled, "it's not even funny anymore."

"I dunno," grinned Severus, "it still makes me chuckle."

The quietened down as they entered the library, Madam Pince glaring at them. They spotted Max at a table in the corner and headed to sit with him. Severus slid into the seat next to Max and nudged him.

"You up for some light hearted mischief making tonight?" he asked.

"Doing what?" Max asked suspiciously.

"We've had a little scheme planned for weeks to decorate the edge of the Forbidden Forest." said Harry quietly.

"But with Seeker-boy's new found fame it's been tricky to get a chance to put things into action." grinned Severus.

"Especially when some idiot keeps harping on about it." sighed Harry.

"We could use an extra pair of hands," said Severus, "I know you like a bit of excitement, what do you think?"

"Students aren't allowed in the Forbidden Forest." Max pointed out.

"Well technically we're not going in to the forest," grinned Harry, "and we don't intend to get caught."

"What do you say?" said Severus, hopefully. "Want to make prank history?"

"Why not," grinned Max, "what's the plan?"

XXXXXX

Late that night, when the other boys in his dorm were asleep, Max crept out to the common room. He opened the window and looked out into the cold night, his cloak wrapped tight around him. The night was silent and owls swooped in and out of the owlery, silhouetted in the moonlight. He scanned the horizon for the twins on their brooms, but they were nowhere to be seen. They should have been here by now, Max hoped nothing had happened. He opened the window a little wider and leant out further. A hand landed on his shoulder and he nearly fell out of the window. He scrabbled frantically at the window frame to steady himself. Then he realised the twins were hovering on their brooms either side of the window.

"You bastards!" he gasped, as they laughed hysterically, almost falling off their brooms. "I nearly fell."

"Sorry Max," chuckled Severus, "just couldn't resist. Your face was a picture."

"Come on," said Harry, jump on the back of my broom. We'll fly over the top of the castle and land out of sight near the forest."

Max swung his leg over the window sill and slipped on to the broom behind Harry, holding tight around his waist. They flew across the main roof of the castle and landed on a pitched roof to check if the coast was clear. Severus pulled out the map and held his lighted wand above it.

"Shit!" he said quietly.

"What?" asked Max and Harry together.

"Strychnine is down there," whispered Severus, "l think he is patrolling or something...wait, no he's not. He's heading for the gates."

Harry edged towards the end of the roof and peered down. There was no sign of anyone in the grounds.

"I can't see him," he whispered, "he must be using a disillusionment charm."

"Why would he do that?" whispered Severus, "He's a teacher, why is he sneaking around?"

"Well he's obviously up to something," said Harry, "Why don't we go find out what exactly?"

They floated down to the ground and Harry threw the cloak over the three of them while Severus checked the map.

"No sign of Strychnine on the map," said Severus, "he must have left the grounds again."

"Then let's check his office." Harry whispered, as they pushed open the door and sneaked in.

The quietly made their way down the stairs to the dungeons, stopping to check the map for anyone nearby. They passed a statue of a snake, this one was curled in a circle, tail wrapped around its own neck. Max smiled a little at the Slytherin obsession with snake statues as he passed.

They were carefully making their way down a stone corridor when Severus pulled them against the wall. He frantically gestured to them to keep quiet and they flattened against the wall. Max could hear footsteps echoing around the corner stared in that direction. Professor Zabini strode around the corner, wand held high lighting the corridor. He stopped and scanned the passage way, obviously looking for something. He then continued his progress, passing within inches of where they were hidden, and soon disappeared at the other end of the corridor. Severus checked the map again.

"He's gone up to the kitchens." Severus whispered.

"He's looking for someone," said Max, "what if someone told him we were planning something?"

"We didn't tell anyone else, did you?" said Harry.

"Of course not." said Max.

"Then he's not looking for us." Harry said, but he looked worried.

"Strychnine is back in the grounds." hissed Severus, looking at the map.

"Where?" said Harry, urgently.

"He's near the Whomping Willow," he muttered, "we've got a clear run to outside the main door if we go now."

"Quickly then." said Harry and they ran, as quietly possible while staying hidden under the cloak.

They edged out of main doors and huddled in a corner under the cloak as Strychnine staggered up the steps. He looked rumpled, like he had slept in his robes for days, and he moved jerkily. His eyes were red-rimmed and he had dark circles around them. His skin was pale, almost waxen, and his hair scruffy. He stumbled in through the main door and it closed behind him.

"He looked drunk." said Harry. "Maybe he's got a drinking problem?"

"He looked ill," frowned Severus, "maybe someone should stage an intervention or something."

"Either way it was a lucky break for us that we weren't in his office when he got back." said Harry. "I would not want to mess with him looking like that."

"Are you flying me back to the common room now then?" said Max.

"Why would we do that?" said Severus, looking puzzled.

"I thought we were calling it off," said Max, "we almost got caught then."

"Which means we have a prime opportunity," grinned Harry, "no point going to all this trouble and not finishing the job."

"All you need to worry about is keeping watch on the map," smirked Severus, "while we work our Slytherin magic."


	17. Friends and Family

**Friends and Family**

Ron sat in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, feet on the table, eating his third plate of bacon and eggs. Evan regarded him with a look of distaste as he shovelled the food into his mouth. Ron looked up and grinned apologetically through a mouthful of food.

"Sorry Evan," he said, swallowing the huge mouthful, "I haven't had time to eat properly this last week. Hermione has been at the Ministry all hours and every spare minute has been spent running around after Hugo, Alastor and Bathilda. To be perfectly honest I'm looking forward to Christmas, at least I know she'll be home for a few days."

"The investigations not going well?" said Evan, sympathetically.

"Not really," said Ron, between mouthfuls, "not that she can tell me much. There have been so many more attacks than the Prophet have been reporting, most of them muggles."

"Any pattern to where the muggles have been found?" asked Evan.

"Not really," shrugged Ron, "the only pattern is all the magical victims are found in Hogsmead. I reckon it's just where they dump them, most of them were from different parts of the country, but I have no idea why they are being dumped in Hogsmead."

"Blaise and Neville are keeping a look out as much as they can," said Evan, "but whatever it is has avoided detection so far."

"I'll feel better when Rose and the boys are home for Christmas," shuddered Ron, "I know Hogwarts is pretty safe, but you know how often it wasn't when we were there."

"Defences can be breached," nodded Evan, "I understand completely. At least we can relax a bit tomorrow once we collect them from the station."

"Relax?" Ron smirked, "With the Slythertwins, the Malfoy's and the Weasley family here for Christmas? You're hoping aren't you?"

"Believe it or not Ron," Evan smiled, "I actually prefer it when we're all together, however chaotic it is."

"Here was me thinking you hated children when you were a teacher." laughed Ron.

"Oh I did," smirked Evan, "most of you were intolerable dunderheads. Maybe I've mellowed over the years?"

"You mellow?" snorted Ron, spraying eggs over the table. "You made the new sales assistant in your apothecary cry for dropping a phial."

"I only glared a little." muttered Evan, mopping up some stray bits of egg with a napkin. "I'm much less scary these days."

Ron snorted again and sprayed more egg.

XXXXXX

Vernon Dursley sat in a grotty looking cafe in London, looking around anxiously as Dudley walked in. It was empty apart from the sullen looking woman behind the counter, reading a magazine. Dudley sat in the booth opposite and folded his arms, staring at his father. Vernon looked pale and his eyes kept darting to the door.

"Your mother doesn't know I'm here Dudders," he mumbled, "she's still being...difficult about Max being a...going to...about what Max is."

"Yeah?" said Dudley, sarcastically. "Because you're just so fine with it. If you can't even say the words wizard or magic how can you expect me to believe you can accept Max?"

"Dudders I'm trying," said Vernon, flinching at the words, "it's difficult to deal with. I don't want to lose you or the kids. I'm trying to be alright with it, really."

"After everything you did to Harriet," frowned Dudley, "the way you spoke to her. I can't have you do that to Max."

"I would never treat Max that way," Vernon spluttered, "he's my grandson!"

"Harriet is your niece!" snapped Dudley. "That didn't stop you from keeping her locked away, treating her like a slave, bullying and threatening her, making her feel like nothing!"

"You were a bully to her too!" Vernon snarled.

"Because I learned from you," Dudley yelled, causing the woman behind the counter to crane her neck, "you and mum. I'm trying to make it up to her, but you still don't see what you did wrong, do you?"

"Dudley sit down,down," said Vernon, as Dudley loomed over him, "people are watching."

"I really don't give a shit Dad!" growled Dudley. "You called me here to talk about Max, but you still don't get it. Whatever he is he's family first. It's just a shame it was Dianne that was the one who taught me that, it was supposed to be my parents."

"Dudley," said Vernon miserably, "I know I've let you down, and...and Harriet," he struggled to say the name, "but I really want to build bridges. I've got Christmas presents here for the kids and you and Di." he held up a big bag of wrapped gifts. "There is even a gift in there for H-Harriet and her family."

"What about Mum?" Dudley asked quietly, taking the bag from Vernon's shaking fingers.

"I'm trying to talk her round," muttered Vernon, "but she's not budging. She will eventually, just give me a chance."

"Okay Dad," Dudley nodded, "but I won't let her make Max feel how Harriet did. If she won't come round she's not welcome in my home."

"I understand son." said Vernon, swallowing visibly. As Dudley turned to leave Vernon spoke again, "Have a lovely Christmas son."

"We will Dad," he said, fixing Vernon with a sad look, "we're going to Harriet's. We think Max should experience a wizarding Christmas and we want to share in it with him. Maybe one day you will too."

As the door to the café swung shut Vernon looked over at the counter. The woman there suddenly became very busy cleaning the dirty counter with an even dirtier cloth. Vernon looked back at his cold cup of coffee and sank his face into his hands.

XXXXXX

Harriet arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place just as Dudley and his family were dusting the soot from their clothing. It was Christmas Eve and she had just met them at the Leaky Cauldron so they could floo to the house. The kitchen was chaotic as Kreacher, Winky and their seven children busied themselves preparing to feed and entertain everyone. She led the Dursley's up the stairs to the entrance hall. A large wizarding painting hung at one end, of a man with messy black hair and a woman with red hair and green eyes. The residents of the painting smiled and waved as they passed.

"My parents," said Harriet sadly, "Evan had it commissioned for our First Wedding Anniversary." her hand brushed the frame lovingly as she went.

They followed her upstairs to the lounge door, tinsel and holly decorated the walls and pictures, and Harriet reached for the door handle. The door burst open and the two young children from the train station ran out giggling, followed by what looked like a very large dog with pure white fur. The dog chased the children up another set of stairs barking happily.

"Is he trained?" asked Dudley, nervously.

"Ginny's been trying for years," smirked Harriet, "but he still doesn't do everything he's told."

"Is that Ginny Malfoy's dog?" asked Dianne.

"It's her husband." laughed Harriet. She smiled at the confused faces, "Draco is a werewolf." she explained.

"Is he safe?" Dudley asked, turning pale.

"Oh completely," Harriet reassured them, "he took a potion years ago which means he controls it. He loves chasing around with the kids. The only problem is that Alastor and Bathilda get so over excited. Anyway, come in and meet everyone."

In the lounge it was packed, a high proportion of them were redheads. Harriet introduced them to Ron's parents and Narcissa Malfoy. Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah, and Blaise Zabini all told Dudley and Dianne how well Max was doing at school. Albus wandered over to Max and Violet and led them over to a table in the corner where a noisy game of exploding snap was going on. The twins and Serpens were roaring with laughter at Orion's missing eyebrows while Rose and Hugo picked up the cards from the floor. Lily and Ruby dragged Violet off to play Gobstones with Lyra Malfoy, Ginny and Draco's youngest daughter, and little Alastor and Bathilda charged back in, still giggling and still pursued by Draco. Max took in the colourful wizarding decorations and huge Christmas tree with a grin, fairies fluttering around the tree casting twinkling lights. His eyes roamed hungrily around the room, stopping to absorb the sights and sounds of a wizarding Christmas.

His eyes came to rest on a boy he hadn't seen before. Sitting alone, curled up on an armchair with a huge book on his lap, was a boy with white-blonde hair, porcelain skin and bright blue eyes. He seemed apart from the noise and bustle around him, engrossed in his book. Max watched as he licked his index finger and carefully turned the next page.

"Cygnus Fabien Malfoy," said Ginny, standing next to him with her hand on her hip, "you promised to put the book down for a few hours. The whole family is here, the least you can do is try to join in."

"Sorry Mum," said Cygnus, a smile on his thin lips, "it's a really interesting book."

"You think all books are interesting." grinned Albus, as Ginny walked over to where the adults were talking.

Cygnus looked up and spotted Albus and Max. He slipped off the armchair and approached them, extending a hand to Max. His blue eyes scrutinised Max with a friendly smile, his high cheek bones made him look like a Hollywood child star. He flicked his hair off his forehead with his other hand, in an unconscious gesture, and his head tilted slightly.

"You must be Al's cousin Max," he said, shaking Max's hand, "I've heard all about you. I'm Cygnus, I start Hogwarts next year."

"Hi Cygnus," said Max, "how come you weren't at the train station in September?September?,"

"Grandma Malfoy let me in the Manor Library," he said, with a blush, "I didn't want to leave once I found all the books on rare magic."

"Our Cyg is a bit of a bookworm." explained Albus. "If he's not reading he's writing about what he's read."

"I like to know things," grinned Cygnus, "magic is fascinating when you research into it."

"Magic is even more fascinating when you are used to the muggle world." said Max. "I'd love to hear about some of the stuff you have read about."

"Really?" said Cygnus, with obvious excitement. "Can you tell me about the muggle world too? That's the only information I can't find in wizarding books. The average wizard just doesn't seem to know that much."

"I'll tell you as much as I can," said Max, "my sister Violet is the science expert though. She could probably tell you all about muggle science."

"Oh wow!" grinned Cygnus. "That would be great!"

"Later though," laughed Albus, "dinner will be ready soon. Once Cygnus gets talking about obscure spells and rare magic there's no stopping him."

"Let's go play exploding snap for a bit," said Cygnus, "after dinner I can show you the library here, it's got books on rare powers and spells that aren't found anywhere else."

XXXXXX

The children were all in bed, although probably not yet asleep, and the adults were sitting in the lounge having a well needed rest before the busy day ahead of them. Dudley sat with Ron, Evan and Draco in comfortable chairs around the fire. They had all had a few Firewhiskeys and were feeling comfortable.

"So what would you normally do at Christmas time?" Draco asked Dudley.

"We used to go and stay at my parents house one year, Di's parents the next and have them all to ours on the next." Dudley said.

"Used to?" frowned Evan. "Why don't you do that anymore?"

"I told my parents about Max going to Hogwarts," Dudley said, morosely, "Mum hit the roof and threw me out. Dad was slightly better, he sent presents, but Mum has said she doesn't want another wizard anywhere near her."

"She what?" growled Evan. "Her own grandson-"

"I haven't told him," Dudley said, quieting Evan, "I hope I don't have to and she comes to terms with it, but it's not looking likely." He frowned and shook his head, "For some reason she went even more nuts when I mentioned Harriet was married to you, does she know you or something?"

"Erm, my father," said Evan, uncomfortably, "he went to school with Harriet's mother. They were friends, but Petunia didn't like him. She probably recognised the surname."

"Probably." agreed Dudley. "Anyway, we thought Max would have more fun around his school friends and other wizards than at home this year."

"Plus you can avoid him finding out about your mother just yet." said Draco. "I'm sure she'll come round Dudley, just wait and see."

"I hope so," muttered Dudley, "but you don't know my mother."

He stared at the fire dejectedly, completely oblivious to the determined look on Evan's face.


	18. Concealment

**Concealment**

The Christmas holidays passed in a blur. Friends and family visited every day and Max spent a lot of time with Cygnus in the library. They discovered some books on Aurology and Max was allowed to borrow them to broaden his understanding of his gift. Despite the cold weather the older children spent a lot of time on the practice quidditch pitch in the garden, even Cygnus was persuaded to put down his book and join in.

Harriet's Godson, Teddy, visited a few times and Max was enthralled with his metamorphic ability. Max used his Aurology and was fascinated to see that Teddy's aura changed a second before his appearance did. Teddy took great delight in morphing to look like other people in the room. Even with Aurology Max had great difficulty telling which was which.

Once they were all back at school they fell easily back into the rhythm of classes and homework. Max's regular extra sessions had progressed to the point where he could control his wandless magic. Mastering Legilimency and Occlumency, however, was proving much more difficult. It was well into February, and one in a long line of unsuccessful tutoring sessions with Evan, when Max found himself laying on the floor panting heavily.

"I can't do it!" he cried in exasperation. "I can't stop it."

"Clear your mind." said Evan.

"I'm trying." snapped Max, and Evan arced his eyebrows. "I apologise," he said, slightly calmer, "but you really aren't telling me how to do it. Teaching is not one of your strengths."

Max was surprised when Evan threw his head back and laughed.

"You don't know how right you are." he chuckled. "Alright, let's try this. You calm your emotions, make yourself relaxed, then imagine a mist filling your mind. Create a fog that conceals your thoughts and memories and then create a barrier within the mist, one that will repel me from the thoughts you wish to hide. Let unimportant memories distract and confuse your attacker, while protecting everything else. Try to use the same technique you use to repress your full magic if it works."

"Alright," Max nodded, looking apprehensive, "once more." he held his wand tight in his hand.

"Legilimens!" said Evan, looking into Max's eyes.

Evan found himself in a foggy London street. Dirty brick walls loomed around and above him, the street signs obscured by thick mist, an unnatural silence in the air. He made his way down a narrow alley, the mist swirling but not dispersing, looking for a door or window. Posters flashed by showing him glimpses of Max's memories; Max and Dudley kicking a ball to each other, a grey cat sitting on Max's lap, Max laughing in the common room with his friends.

Evan found himself pushing against something in the fog, a flexible barrier, like a transparent balloon. He pushed again, hoping to gain access, and found himself laying on the floor of the disused classroom, panting heavily. Max stepped hesitantly closer, he looked confused.

"Did I do that?" he asked with a squeak.

"You repelled my attack," confirmed Evan, "tell me how you pushed me out so forcibly."

"I could feel you, like a tickle, but I kept calm." Max said. "I let you see random memories, but you found the barrier. You were pushing and I just pushed back. I didn't hurt you again did I?"

"More dangerous wizards than you have tried." said Evan, grimacing as he got to his feet. "Then again, I was slightly younger." he winced as his back clicked.

By the time the lesson had ended Max could throw Evan from his mind every time. Max left feeling tired but pleased and looking forward to starting to practice Legilimency himself next lesson.

As Max made his way up from the dungeons he heard a scuffle of feet behind him. He turned to find the corridor empty. He smiled to himself.

"Harry? Severus?" he said, to the empty corridor. "You best be careful, because I just left a lesson with your dad."

Severus appeared in front of him, the cloak draped over his shoulder, grinning at him.

"I know," he smirked, "I saw on the map."

"You need to work on your stealth," smirked Max, "you sounded like a herd of elephants behind me. What are you doing down here on your own, where's Harry?"

"Quidditch training again." Severus said with a sneer. "Westerton thinks our pranks are a distraction. Apparently Harry 'has a talent that I don't' and I should be 'supportive instead of jealous'. Twat."

"So why are you out here on your own?" asked Max, "Don't you need Harry for your pranks?"

"Not for putting Wartcap Powder in Westerton's boxer shorts." smirked Severus. "Wanna come to the changing rooms with me?"

"No thanks," laughed Max, "I like my ears where they are."

"Westerton will never know." wheedled Severus, waving the map.

A movement caught Max's eye on the parchment and he grabbed it and looked at the corridors near them. Seth Strychnine was moving towards them. Max pointed it out to Severus and they both pulled the cloak over them and pressed against the wall, just as Strychnine turned the corner. His eyes were glazed as he stumbled past them and towards the main entrance. When he had gone Severus whipped off the cloak and sighed in relief as he checked the map.

"He's leaving the grounds again." Severus said. "Probably needs a drink."

"He didn't look drunk," said Max, with a frown, "his eyes looked all weird."

"Maybe that's why he needs a drink." shrugged Severus.

"How many bloody snake statues do you Slytherin's have down here." laughed Max, as they passed a statue of a snake coiled around a plinth.

"Just him." said Severus. He went silent for a few seconds and then said, "He says he's sick of seeing you down here too, seeing as you are a Gryffindor."

"Wait, what?" said Max, stopping dead. "I didn't hear anyone talking. What do you mean 'he said'? Who's 'he'?"

"The snake of course," said Severus, "didn't you hear him?"

"He can talk?" said Max. "Let me hear."

Severus made a strangled hissing noise at the snake and its stone coils quivered as it moved up the plinth, its head level with Severus's. The stone snake swayed for a moment and then it's mouth opened and it made a noise similar to the one that had just come from Severus. Max couldn't believe his eyes, Severus could talk to snakes.

"See," said Severus, turning to Max, "he just called you annoying. You heard that right?"

"I heard hissing," said Max, "what did you say to him?"

"You heard me ask him to speak." laughed Severus.

"I heard you hissing," said Max, "but I couldn't understand a word. Didn't you know you could talk to snakes?"

"I never tried before," Severus looked worried, "you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" said Max, "it's really cool, I wish I could talk to snakes."

"No," muttered Severus, "you really don't. The last person who could talk to snakes was Voldemort. People don't trust Parselmouths."

"Can't Harry do it too?" asked Max.

"I don't think so," said Severus, "and I don't plan on asking him. Seriously, this stays between us."

"I promise." said Max. "I won't say a word, but do you think you could teach me to speak or understand it?"

"I don't know how I do it," said Severus, "how can I teach you?"

"We'll figure something out." said Max. "Now we better get back to our dorms before Strychnine comes back."

"I'm making a detour to the changing rooms," smirked Severus, "I'll speak to you later." and with that he disappeared under the cloak and his invisible footsteps echoed up the corridor.

Max heard a hissing laugh and turned to see the stone snake, settling into the infinity position, shivering with snakey laughter.

XXXXXX

Blaise Zabini leant around the corner of a shop in Hogsmead. The Disillusionment Charm he had cast had rendered him invisible, but he still stuck to the shadows. Hogsmead was deserted. Villagers had barricaded themselves into their homes as night fell, protective wards strengthened. Bodies were still turning up regularly, bloodless and lifeless, dumped in alleyways and rubbish bins. No one who lived in Hogsmead dared to venture outside after dark, but a figure had stumbled around the corner moments before.

Blaise was pretty sure whoever it was would be up to no good. He edged round the corner into the dark alleyway and, seeing no-one ahead, broke into a jog until he reached the other end of the alley. He froze and pressed against the wall as he heard a dragging noise and a thump. Checking his disillusionment still held he poked his head around the corner.

Laying a few feet away, face down in the dirt, was a cloaked wizard. Blaise knelt beside the body, gaze flickering around the alley, looking for whoever might have dumped it, but he saw no one still. He rolled the body over, casting a spell to check vital statistics, and saw the glassy vacant eyes. The unknown wizard was definitely dead. The waxen skin and unseeing eyes confirmed what the spell had already told him. Once again the body was drained of blood. Blaise stepped away from the body, still scanning for threats. He had to get out of here, he didn't need to explain his presence to the Auror's. Blaise turned in a circle and apparated to the first place he could think of, Grimmauld Place.


End file.
